Harry Potter face à son destin
by spidi
Summary: Harry rentre en cinquième année. Il va se retrouver face au pire ennemi qu'il aie eu à affronter jusque là : sa conscience...Car Harry n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Il est celui qui devra choisir entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres...
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

1)Le cauchemar

Enfermé dans une grande pièce sombre, Harry cherchait désespérément une sortie à défaut d'avoir sa baguette sur lui pour projeter un peu de lumière. Un silence pesant et inquiétant était le seul compagnon de cellule du jeune homme. Chaque pas lui donnait espoir de trouver une issue mais se soldait à chaque fois par un échec, ce qui rendait le jeune apprenti de plus en plus inquiet.

Tout à coup, une douleur lancinante envahit sa cicatrice. Harry attrapa sa tête à deux mains comme pour repousser un étau invisible qui avait pour but de réduire son cerveau en bouillie. Mais, à l'instant où il tomba à genoux, ne supportant plus la douleur, il entendit vaguement plusieurs petits bruits ressemblant à des ''claps'' indiquant la présence de transplaneurs tout autour de lui, des petits rires puis des pas. Malgré le mal qu'il ressentait toujours à sa cicatrice, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il laissa alors échapper un petit gémissement de surprise et de terreur à peine perceptible. Face à lui, un être à la peau blafarde, aux doigts longs et crochus, venait de lui saisir le menton avec rudesse. Harry ne reconnut que trop bien ce monstre vêtu d'une robe noire. Celui-ci, avec une force étonnante pour un être aussi maigre, le souleva et l'obligea à rester debout. Le jeune sorcier faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder la tête haute, face à son ennemi, malgré la douleur qui continuait à s'insinuer dans sa vieille blessure et la peur qui l'envahissait. Car devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort, assassin de ses parents et de nombreuses autres personnes, qu'il avait déjà dû affronter. Celui-ci commença alors à parler de sa voix suraiguë :

« - **Alors Harry Potter, nous revoilà face à face. Sais-tu à quel point tu as pu me manquer,** ironisa-t-il.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas entendre les rires des Mangemorts qui les entouraient.

**Allez au diable Voldemort !**

**Mais, c'est qu'il me menace ?**

Harry continua à ignorer l'amusement qu'il provoquait chez les Mangemorts.

**Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Me tuer ?**

**Et bien, même si cette proposition est alléchante, elle ne fait pas partie des mes** **objectifs immédiats. Non. En réalité, je t'ai amené ici pour te faire accepter une réalité que tu refuses.**

**Et laquelle est-ce ?** Demanda Harry, sentant la colère et l'impatience pénétrer son corps.

**Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelques années auparavant, nous nous ressemblons étrangement et…**

**Je ne vous ressemble pas !** S'énerva Harry.

**Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole ! Donc comme je le disais, reprit-il avec douceur, nous nous ressemblons, tout d'abord physiquement du moins quand j'étais jeune. Puis par notre situation familiale. Mais grâce à ma résurrection, autre chose nous lie à présent. Sais-tu laquelle est-ce ?**

**Mon sang,** répondit Harry avec dégoût.

**Tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'il y paraît ! Aussi intelligent que son père ce petit. Ce n'est pas pour cela que ça l'a sauvé.**

**Fermez-la !** Cria le jeune garçon, sentant le sang battre à ses tempes.

**Maintenant, nous avons deux choses de plus en commun : ton sang et mes pouvoirs. Nous nous complétons. Je suis ton mauvais côté et tu es mon résidu de bon sens,** expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

**Je ne vous crois pas !**

Harry serrait tellement ses poings que ses ongles coupaient les paumes de ses mains.

Sa haine augmentait en même temps que sa peur s'estompait. Malgré ce sentiment, quelque chose qui était au plus profond de lui éprouvait de la sympathie pour son ennemi.

**Alors, écoute. En cet instant, tu me haïs à un point indéfinissable, tu es dans une colère folle mais pourtant, je perçois un nouveau sentiment apparaître et avec lequel tu tente de lutter : c'est de l'admiration et de l'amour pour moi…**

Voldemort se mit à sourire et ses yeux rouges exprimait une grande satisfaction en voyant la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci était désemparé. Comment ce monstre avait-il pu lire ce qu'il cachait en lui et qui l'effrayait ?

**Maintenant, Harry Potter,** continua-t-il**, ta peur a repris le dessus. Tu te crains et tu te dégoûte n'est-ce pas ? Ma réaction a était identique lorsque ce petit bout de bon sens m'est apparu mais moi je le maîtrise avec facilité.**

**Je n'ai pas non plus de problèmes en ce qui me concerne !** S'exclama Harry.

**Pour le moment peut-être. Mais à chaque fois que tu me rencontreras ou que tu auras des pensées particulièrement mauvaises, alors… étant donné que j'ai retrouvé toute ma puissance, je pénétrerai au plus profond de ton âme et au fur et à mesure, récupérerait le peu de bonté qui te reste et ainsi, tu deviendras pareil à moi. Et là, ma famille sera au complet…**Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres minces.

**Assez, taisez-vous !**

Harry commençait à paniquer. La douleur à sa cicatrice augmentait de plus en plus. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était désorienté. Mais Voldemort continuait.

**-…Toi, moi et mes complices, nous dirigerons le monde grâce aux ténèbres !**

**NOOON !**

A cet instant, il se releva, trempé d'une sueur froide, les yeux écarquillés et il découvrit à ce moment là qu'il était dans son lit, au 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

2) Le cadeau de Voldemort 

La douleur s'estompait peu à peu de sa blessure. Le doute était à son comble dans l'esprit de Harry. Comment avait-il pu ressentir de la sympathie pour son plus grand ennemi ? Cette pensée lui donnait des nausées. Il se leva et alla se regarder dans la glace. Sa cicatrice était aussi rouge que le sang. Etait-ce un simple cauchemar ou une vision ? Plusieurs fois l'année d'avant, ses rêves s'avérèrent exacts. Celui-ci semblait si réel. Mais Harry savait que cela faisait moins de deux mois qu'à chaque nuit, il faisait de mauvais rêves. Le retour de Voldemort, la rencontre avec les sortes de fantômes de ses parents, la mort de Cédric… Diggory hantait ses nuits. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable du décès de ce dernier, même en se débarrassant des dix milles Gallions que Cédric aurait du posséder à sa place en récompense de sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui si Diggory avait pris le Port-au-loin en même temps que lui et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort. C'était également sa faute si celui-ci était de retour. Cette pensée le fit rire jaune car il y a de cela quatorze ans, c'était grâce à lui si Voldemort avait disparu et maintenant…

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que depuis deux heures à présent, il avait quinze ans. Il regarda à la fenêtre et s'aperçut que plusieurs hiboux attendaient, dont un tout excité qui voletait dans tous les sens et hululait joyeusement. Harry reconnut immédiatement Coquesigrue, le hibou de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Après de nombreux efforts pour l'attraper et détacher le cadeau, il se mit à lire la lettre envoyée par Ron :

_Salut Harry !_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu t'es remis de l'année dernière. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-toi que s'est parti sur une bonne intention au départ…_

_Bon parlons de choses plus gaies. Fred et Georges vont avoir un stage au magasin Zonko, Farces et attrapes. _

_C'est génial ! Ma mère n'est pas trop contente mais, vu la situation actuelle, elle a autre chose en tête. Mon père et Percy aussi. On ne les voit presque plus. Il y a tout de même quelque chose de bizarre avec mes deux frères. Le jour où l'on est rentré du Poudlard Express, ils ont tout de suite voulu passer au Chemin de Traverse et m'acheter (d'ailleurs je ne sais avec quel argent) une robe de soirée. Ce n'est pas leur genre pourtant ! En attendant, elle est très belle ! Je te la montrerai quand tu viendras à la maison. Dumbledore a accepté. Alors, à très bientôt !_

_Ron_

_P.S. :Tu n'aurais pas eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Ca va faire quelques temps que je n'ai pas reçu de lettres. Remarque, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Elle doit être trop occupée avec son «Vicky » en Bulgarie ! . _

C'était vrai, Harry non plus n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis qu'elle était partie en Bulgarie. Il se rendit compte qu'aucun paquet ni parchemin n'avait été ramené par Hedwidge, sa chouette blanche, de la part d'Hermione, comme d'ordinaire. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais comme Ron l'avait dit, peut être que Viktor Krum monopolisait tout son temps pour se rappeler de son anniversaire, pensa avec amertume le jeune homme. Il ouvrit son cadeau : c'était un livre intitulé «Milles et une tactiques de Quidditch ». Harry remercia chaleureusement Ron dans sa tête.

Puis, il prit un autre paquet déposé par un hibou qu'il reconnu comme celui de Hagrid. Une certaine appréhension l'envahit car il savait que Hagrid avait une forte tendance à lui offrir des choses dangereuses. Mais cette fois, il avait tord. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son cadeau, il découvrit une petite flûte d'ébène. Il déplia la lettre et lu :

_Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !_

_Comme je ne pouvais pas t'offrir d'animaux car tu a ta chouette et parce que vous dites que ça pourrait être dangereux, je t'ai acheté une flûte permettant d'envoûter les bêtes. Je t'ai joint une partition pour charmer les rongeurs. Entraînes-toi bien !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hagrid._

La troisième lettre venait de Sirius Black, son parrain. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui offrir un cadeau à cause du travail que lui avait donné Dumbledore mais qu'il lui souhaitait un très joyeux anniversaire en espérant ne pas trop l'avoir déçu.

Il restait encore deux lettres. Il en déduit que l'une provenait de Poudlard et l'autre peut être d'Hermione qui avait trouvé un autre hibou pour le transport, à la place d'Hedwidge.

Pour la première, il avait vu juste. En plus de la liste des fournitures scolaires, il y avait un autre parchemin. Celui-ci venait de Mc Gonagall et lui annonçait que, vu que l'équipe de quidditch était toute à refaire et vu ses compétences, celle-ci lui proposait de devenir le capitaine à la place de Dubois. Harry était fou de joie. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ressentait une si grande jubilation qu'il en avait oublié la dernière lettre. Pour lui, rien ne pouvait plus le sortir de son petit nuage. Pourtant, il se trompait.

Lorsqu'il finit par dérouler le dernier parchemin, il découvrit avec horreur qu'il provenait de Voldemort. Il prit alors la lettre entre ses mains tremblantes et commença la lecture :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un Affreux Anniversaire_ Lut-il en découvrant pour la première fois, l'écriture de Voldemort. Elle était petite et très anguleuse.

_Au fait, tu n'as pas rêvé. J'ai communiqué avec toi à travers ce cauchemar que tu as fait, cette nuit. Ce que j'ai dit est la vérité et pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas avec de bonnes intentions que je t'écris. Maintenant, tu es un jeune homme de 15 ans et qui n'atteindra sûrement pas sa 17²e année ! Mais tu vas souffrir. Oh oui ! Je te le promets. D'ailleurs, avec cette lettre, je t'offre un petit cadeau. Tu le découvriras sûrement ce matin et je te jure que tu en seras très attristé. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais…_

_Avec toute ma haine,_

_Voldemort._

Harry était pétrifié. Son ennemi venait de lui écrire une lettre pour son anniversaire pour lui annoncer sa perte. Comment osait-il ? Harry pris le parchemin et le déchira de toutes ses forces comme s'il voulait se venger dessus. Il tourna ensuite la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un présent qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué. Mais rien. Que voulait dire Voldemort lorsqu'il écrivait «tu le découvrira sûrement ce matin » ? Quel horrible cadeau pouvait-il lui offrir ? Une bombe ? Du poison ? Même chez les moldus, il n'était plus en sécurité. Et si Voldemort s'en prenait à un de ses amis ? Cette idée lui était apparue telle une prémonition. Mais, il finit par s'assoupir et plongea dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné à la cuisine, l'air décomposé. Il se méfiait de tout ce qui l'entourait. Comme d'habitude, l'oncle Vernon était à la table et écoutait les nouvelles à la télévision en attendant les préparations en guise de nourriture de la tante Pétunia. Dudley, une cuillère à la main, ressemblait toujours à un porc, mais avec dix kilos de plus que l'année précédente. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un mystère : en effet la tante Pétunia continuait à le nourrir essentiellement de fruits et légumes.

Personne ne daigna lever les yeux vers Harry lorsque celui-ci s'assit à la table. Endormi mais assez réveillé pour surveiller tout ce qu'il se passait, il entendit alors aux informations une nouvelle qui résonna dans sa tête tel un écho, sans jamais atteindre son cerveau. Un accident s'était produit à Londres :

_« Hier, dans la soirée, dans une rue de notre capitale, une jeune fille prénommée Hermione Granger avait été projetée contre le mur par un éclair dont aucun enquêteur ne semble trouver d'origine. Son père et sa mère, qui l'accompagnaient, voulurent la ranimer et la protéger de quelque chose qui reste encore inconnu, mais avaient été à leur tour touchés par deux éclairs._

''_Je marchais dans la rue et je regardais dans la vitrine d'un magasin, quand tout à coup, il y eu comme un flash provenant d'une ruelle.'' Témoignait une jeune femme présente sur les lieux._

_La famille Granger était en piteux état lorsqu'ils furent transportés par une ambulance. Mais, à peine arrivés à la clinique, des personnes vêtus de façons étranges, mais semblant savoir parfaitement quoi faire, les emportèrent dans un hôpital qu'ils refusèrent de nommer. L'enquête se poursuit malgré le peu d'indice mis à disposition et le manque de témoignages. » _

Harry, couché pratiquement sur la table pour être plus près de l'écran, restait interloqué. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne put qu'articuler ces mots :

**« - Hermione… Pas toi…. »**


	3. Chapter 3

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

3)L'hôpital St Mangouste

**« - Tu veux peut-être que je te prépare un coussin pour ton confort personnel !** Entendit Harry comme une voix lointaine faisant partie d'un rêve.

**Hein ?** Donna-t-il pour réponse.

**HEIN !** Répéta la voix**. C'est une façon de répondre à ton oncle ça !**

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon était devenu plus violacé que jamais. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Harry qui s'aperçut alors de sa position indécente.

**Pardon… Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?** Demanda–t-il après un moment de réflexion.

**Oui oui, **murmura Vernon en l'accompagnant d'un geste que l'on fait en général pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de désagréable. **De cette façon, ça nous fera des vacances et un peu moins de nourriture gaspillée. »**

Mais avant que celui-ci ait terminé sa phrase, le jeune sorcier s'était précipité vers l'escalier et montait quatre à quatre les marches. Arrivé à la chambre, il se mit immédiatement à écrire une lettre à Ron :

_Cher Ron, _

_As-tu vu les nouvelles ? Hermione s'est faite attaquer avec sa famille dans une rue par des sorciers au service de Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas précisé quel sort lui avait été jeté ou de quelle couleur il était aux informations des moldus. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'était pas le sortilège de mort. Peux-tu leur rendre visite rapidement ? Donne-moi au plus vite des nouvelles._

_Harry. _

Il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwidge et lui attacha le message à la patte en lui murmurant :

**S'il te plaît, Hedwidge, trouve Ron rapidement et transmets-lui ce message.**

Comme si la chouette avait compris la détresse de Harry, elle le pinça affectueusement pour le rassurer et s'envola aussitôt. Le jeune garçon la regarda s'éloigner, redoutant autant à présent, son retard que son retour.

Harry passa la journée à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Il ne dû attendre que jusqu'en fin de journée pour avoir une réponse. La curiosité, associée à la peur, le firent hésiter un long moment avant que celui-ci se décide enfin à dérouler le parchemin. Le message inscrit avait sûrement été vite griffonné car les lettres y étaient irrégulières et penchaient dans tous les sens. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Harry commença la lecture du petit texte :

_Harry,_

_Bien sûr que j'ai vu les nouvelles. L'agression qu'a subie Hermione était en première page, ce matin, dans « La Gazette du Sorcier » comme tous les attentats depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mais, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas '' Avada Kedavra'' qui a été lancé. C'est un sortilège Doloris. Ce qui est d'ailleurs bizarre, vu qu'en général, Tu-sais-qui attaque pour tuer. Ma mère était toute bouleversée._

_Je te propose de venir chez moi à partir de demain, ainsi nous leur rendrons tous visite. Nous viendrons te chercher vers deux heures de l'après-midi, que tes moldus acceptent ou pas._

_Ron._

Harry remercia Hedwidge en complétant sa mangeoire de nourriture, puis, se tourna vers la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées. Comment allait-il annoncer à son oncle et à sa tante que les Weasley, des sorciers qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés, allaient venir chez eux ? Car, il savait bien que la magie était taboue dans cette maison. Il décida de ne leur en parler qu'en fin de matinée, ainsi, ils seraient contraints d'acquiescer.

Le lendemain s'avéra assez tranquille. Après que l'oncle Vernon soit parti au travail, Pétunia obligea Harry a faire le ménage dans toute la maison pendant qu'elle préparait le déjeuner de son petit « Dudlychou à sa maman ». En entendant ses mots, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire. A midi et demi, ils se mirent tous à table. Seul les bruits des couverts dans les assiettes rompaient le silence. Harry fixait son plat de brocolis en faisant la grimace et il n'était pas le seul. Dudley, depuis qu'il faisait un régime forcé, boudait dans son coin. Le jeune sorcier décida finalement de leur annoncer la nouvelle le plus tard possible, ne sachant toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Cette décision lui apporta d'ailleurs un avantage qu'il n'avait pas prévu : Vernon avait une réunion à une heure et serait donc absent.

A deux heures moins cinq, il se décida enfin de révéler son secret.

**QUOI ! Des sor… des mag… ces gens vont venir chez nous ! Ceux qui nous avaient détruit le salon la dernière fois !**

La tante Pétunia, les yeux exorbités par la colère et la peur, tenait son fils serré contre elle. Ce dernier se tenait la bouche, se souvenant que trop bien de la blague des jumeaux Weasley, l'année précédente.

Harry monta rapidement dans les escaliers pour chercher ses affaires, puis redescendit les poser devant la porte, ne sachant si Ron arriverait par l'extérieur ou par la cheminée.

**Je resterai jusqu'à la fin de l'été là-bas et j'irai tout seul au train, **leur dit-il.

Mais aucune réaction ne se dessina sur leurs visages qui semblaient pétrifiés par la surprise et la terreur. A deux heures cinq, Harry entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison. Puis l'on frappa à la porte. Le jeune apprenti ouvrit et vit un garçon, grand, au cheveux carotte et rempli de taches de rousseur.

**Salut Harry !** Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**Salut Ron ! **

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, puis Ron entra, mais s'arrêta en chemin, étonné par quelque chose.

**Dis Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes moldus ? Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?**

Ron s'approcha un peu plus d'eux et ils se plaquèrent au mur.

**Oh, rien. Je n'ai fait que leur dire que vous arriviez.**

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire, puis, sortirent de la maison, chargés des valises.

Fred était au volant et Georges à côté de lui.

**Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ?** Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Quand Harry et Ron montèrent dans la voiture, Fred appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Le jeune sorcier était de retour au Terrier.

Parvenus devant la demeure de Ron, Harry fut surpris de constater que Ginny et sa mère les attendaient dans la cour, prêtes à partir. Molly étouffa immédiatement dans ses bras le jeune garçon, comme l'aurait fait sa propre mère en signe de bienvenue, après une longue absence.

**Oh, Harry ! Que c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à la famille d'Hermione ! Les garçons, amenez ses affaires à l'intérieur. Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons leur rendre visite dès maintenant.**

**Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas. Merci.**

Une fois Fred et Georges revenus, ils démarrèrent en direction de l'hôpital St Mangouste, seul lieu où l'on soigne les blessures magiques. La route était longue et Harry était impatient d'être à destination. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu utiliser la voiture volante que Mr Weasley avait bricolé. Mais il se souvint que celle-ci était retournée à l'état sauvage il y a de cela trois ans, après un accident. Comme toutes les voitures utilisées par des sorciers, elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse à l'intérieur, grâce à la magie, que ce qu'il paraissait vu de l'extérieur. Harry était installé sur la banquette arrière entre Ron, qui regardait par la fenêtre, et Ginny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger constamment les mains en fixant son siège avec intensité. Harry connaissait très bien la raison de son comportement : depuis le début, Ginny avait un faible pour lui et se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Lui, essayait de ne pas faire attention à ses maladresses pour ne pas la gêner encore plus. A l'autre fenêtre se trouvait Mme Weasley qui semblait inquiète.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, loin de la ville. A l'intérieur, de nombreux sorciers-soigneurs, vêtus d'une robe jaunâtre, allaient de droite à gauche. D'autres personnes attendaient, assises, souvent blessées ou malades, avec leur famille. Harry remarqua que ce lieu ressemblait sous plusieurs aspects au hôpitaux des moldus.

Mme Weasley s'approcha alors d'un comptoir, où Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction un gobelin.

**Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de la famille Granger s'il vous plaît ?**

**Etes-vous de la famille ?**

**Non, nous sommes des amis.**

**Très bien….**

Le gobelin fit alors apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette magique une liste de personnes et lut les chambres correspondantes.

**Chambre 402, au quatrième étage. Bonne journée.**

Mme Weasley dirigeait le groupe. Ils se placèrent alors devant une cheminée et Harry comprit tout de suite.

**Allez, toi d'abord Harry. Prends un peu de poudre de cheminette et annonce la chambre d'Hermione. Nous te suivrons.**

Harry ôta ses lunettes. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait employé ce moyen de transport. Il s'avança vers l'âtre et passa les flammes tièdes et vertes qui ne firent que le chatouiller.

**Chambre 402 !**Cria-t-il.

Il sentit alors un mouvement au niveau de son nombril. Il plaqua immédiatement ses bras contre son corps et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le courant d'air que provoquait son déplacement puis, atterrit assez doucement sur le sol. Un tapis avait amorti sa chute. Un peu abasourdi, il ouvrit les yeux et remit ses lunettes. Devant lui se trouvait trois lits séparés par des rideaux pour l'instant ouverts. Il s'avança alors vers le premier, la gorge nouée. Mais juste à cet instant sortit de la cheminée Georges qui le fit sursauter. Puis, ce fut le tour de Fred, Ginny, Ron et enfin Mme Weasley. Ils avancèrent, d'un même mouvement, vers le lit. Là, se trouvait étendue Hermione, des coupures sur le visage accompagnées de quelques petits bleus. Elle était endormie. Harry s'en voulait. Quelque part, son ennemi l'avait mis au courant grâce à la lettre.

Et c'est à cet instant que Harry réalisa ce que cherchait à faire Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas le tuer directement. Non !Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le faire souffrir au travers de ses proches. Hermione n'était sûrement que le début. Mais il savait que celui-ci ne s'arrêterait certainement pas là. Et peut-être que le prochain subirait le sortilège de mort…

A ce moment, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux.

**Hermione? Ca va mieux ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?**Dit doucement Ron qui s'était penché aussitôt, l'air inquiet.

Mme Weasley ne put alors s'empêcher de sangloter.

**Non, ça peut aller,** répondit-elle d'une petite voix à peine perceptible accompagnée d'un petit sourire.

Harry y répondit par le même geste. Il se sentait en cet instant si coupable. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le fixa comme pour lui dire :

_**Ne t'en fait pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !**_

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Tout ce qui les entourait ne comptait plus. Ils étaient seuls. Puis, il détourna les yeux quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Un gobelin-infirmier demanda à la jeune fille de prendre deux potions : une pour l'aider à ressouder ses os et l'autre pour un sommeil sans rêve. Elle les avala sans mot dire et ferma les paupières.

Harry regardait son amie se rendormir, là, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital avec son père et sa mère à quelques mètres. C'était un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais dû être, pas plus que ses parents. Mais, par sa faute et celle de Voldemort, elle s'y trouvait. Voldemort… Harry ne supportait plus ce nom. Sa haine la plus profonde refaisait surface. Il serra tant ses poings de toutes ses forces que son bras en tremblait. Ron, qui avait remarqué son comportement, le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

**Viens Harry, sortons.**

**Je vais le tuer !** S'écria Harry d'une voix grave, à peine sorti de la chambre.

**De qui tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va pas ?**

**De quel droit il s'en est pris à elle ! Je vais te réduire en miettes Voldemort !**

La haine d'Harry s'était littéralement transformée en rage.

**Calme-toi !** Lui cria Ron en l'attrapant par les épaules. **Tout le monde nous regarde !**

Le jeune garçon regarda alors autour de lui. Patients et professeurs étaient tournés dans sa direction, choqués par son attitude et le nom de Voldemort. Il se décontracta peu à peu et les gens continuèrent alors leurs activités restées en suspens, en murmurant.

**Je.. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus ma colère.**

**J'ai vu ça. Moi aussi j'en veux à Tu-sais-qui pour ce qu'il a fait… Allez viens, on rentre. **

Toute la famille retourna à la voiture et ils rentrèrent tous au Terrier.


	4. Chapter 4

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

4) La fin d'un amour.

Le reste des vacances se passa sans surprise. Comme lui avait dit Ron, Percy et Mr Weasley étaient restés absents. Quand à Hermione et ses parents, ils se rétablirent rapidement grâce aux potions prescrites et elle aussi s'installa provisoirement au Terrier. Mais Harry ne pouvait se regarder en face. Sa culpabilité ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. De plus, il restait aux aguets de peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à présent à la famille de Ron. Les deux amis avaient bien remarqué le comportement distant de Harry et avaient tenté de le raisonner :

**Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment pouvais-tu prévoir ce qu'allait faire Tu-sais-qui contre moi ? **Lui avait expliqué Hermione.

L'adolescent ne leur avait jamais parlé de la lettre de Voldemort. Celui-ci l'avait prévenu d'une certaine façon. Il était au courant de ses projets. De plus, l'idée qu'il arriverait quelque chose à l'un de ses amis lui était apparut telle une prémonition. Il avait tous les éléments en main et n'avait rien tenté pour aider ces derniers. Et ça, personne ne lui ferait oublier.

**Au fait Hermione, ton « Vicky » ne t'a pas écrit de lettres pour te demander de tes nouvelles depuis ton accident, je me trompe ?**Demanda Ron , les mains dans les poches.

**Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas au courant ,** répondit Hermione comme si de rien n'était. **Ah, au fait, Mc Gonagall m'a écrit pour m'annoncer que…**

…**tu avais été nommée préfète !**Continua Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et celui-ci se rendit compte de son erreur.

- **Puis-je savoir comment tu es au courant ?** Le questionna-t-elle avec un regard assassin.

**Je veux dire que…euh… enfin je me doute que, vu tes notes…**

**Ron, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! **

**Bon d'accord ! J'avoue. C'est un jour où Ginny voulait me montrer quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle est sortie quelques minutes et j'en ait profiter pour jeter un œil sur tes affaires innocemment, voilà… Tu sais que je suis curieux…**

Mais à cet instant, Hermione s'en fichait éperdument de savoir s'il était curieux ou pas. Harry la voyait serrer les poings et il s'écarta connaissant les ravages de ses gifles. Ron jetait au jeune homme des regards d'appels au secours, mais, en une fraction de seconde, à une vitesse vertigineuse qui souleva la mèche de Harry vu le courant d'air, la main de la jeune fille atteignit la joue du rouquin qui ne sut pas réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**COMMENT OSES-TU FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES ! J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER MAIS JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE TA JALOUSIE T'AMENERAIT A FAIRE CA !**

**Ma jalousie ?** Répliqua Ron d'un air innocent. Il se tenait la joue. **MA JALOUSIE ? TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS JALOUX PARCE QUE TU ES PREFETE !**

**NON ! JE CROIS QUE TU ES JALOUX PARCE QUE J'ENTRETIENS UNE CERTAINE RELATION AVEC VIKTOR !**

**QUOI !** Questionna Ron, d'un air faussement étonné. **QUEL EST LE RAPPORT !**

**DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS ALLEE AU BAL DE NOEL AVEC LUI ET QUE NOUS NOUS SOMMES RAPPROCHES, TU TE COMPORTES BIZARREMENT !**

**AH ! ALORS TU AVOUES ! TU ENTENDS CA HARRY, ILS SE SONT « RAPPROCHES » !** Ron était devenu écarlate.

**JE N'AVOUE RIEN DU TOUT ! ET PUIS, QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE ! C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DIS, TU ES JALOUX !**

**DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI !**

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation et de silence. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, ce qui fut une erreur fatale.

**Harry, pour qui prends-tu parti ?** Reprit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ce que Harry détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien de prendre parti pour quelqu'un car ça lui retomberait forcément sur le nez.

**Je… Je vais vous laisser régler vos différends tous seuls. Il vaut m…**

**Non non, tu restes ici. Allons, Harry, je suis ton ami, ne me laisse pas tomber,** lui dit Ron, doucement.

**Tu insinues que moi je ne suis pas son amie peut-être ? Mais pour qui tu te prends !**

Harry réussit à s'échapper de la pièce discrètement. Ron et Hermione étaient rouges de colère. Ce manège se prolongea encore une heure, puis, ils se calmèrent peu à peu. Heureusement, Harry, aidé de Ginny, des jumeaux Weasley et de leur mère, réussit à les réconcilier au bout de deux jours, non sans difficulté.

**Ca va, excuse-moi Hermione.**

**Pardon Ron.**

**Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur les enfants,** leur dit Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire.

Ron se dirigea alors vers Harry et lui murmura quelques mots avant d'aller dans sa chambre :

**Elle sort avec Krum, j'en suis persuadé !**

Puis Hermione s'approcha à son tour lorsque Harry discutait avec Fred et Georges :

**Il est amoureux de moi ou en tous cas jaloux.**

Juste après qu'elle se soit éloignée de quelques pas, Fred se pencha vers le jeune homme :

**- Hermione est aussi sérieuse que Percy en temps normal, mais quand elle se dispute avec notre frère, c'est comme si elle retournait à l'âge de six ans ! **

**Quoi ?** Demanda Hermione qui s'était retournée, les sourcils froncés.

**Non, rien !** Puis il se repencha. **Une vraie tigresse cette fille !**

Harry était d'accord avec Hermione et Fred mais se garda bien de donner son opinions, de peur de déclencher une autre dispute.

La fin des vacances était désormais qu'une question de jours et l'excitation qu'elle produisait chez Harry lui faisait perdre ses pensées obscures. Toutes les fournitures avaient été déjà achetées par Mme Weasley. Harry languissait bien sûr parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Poudlard, mais surtout parce qu'il était impatient de répondre à Mc Gonagall au sujet du quidditch. Ron et Hermione l'avait féliciter pour sa nomination.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Le train écarlate était là, comme toujours, après avoir passé la barrière du quai 9 ¾. Harry y rencontra de nombreuses connaissances et songea que le voyage serait bien triste sans les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient désormais terminé leur scolarité. Tout à coup, il aperçut Cho Chang, montant dans un compartiment. Harry remarqua tout de suite que ses sentiments envers elle n'avaient pas changé. Mais, malgré ceci, le jeune homme, accompagné de ses deux amis, tourna immédiatement la tête lorsque celle-ci croisa son regard, comme par peur de l'affronter. L'estomac noué, il entra dans le wagon en face de lui. Cette vision lui avait rappelé le douloureux souvenir de Cédric. Il s'installa à son tour dans un compartiment vide avec Ron et Hermione qui l'observaient avec inquiétude :

**Ca va Harry, tu tiens le coup ?** Lui avait demandé Ron.

**Oui**, mentit-il, **c'est juste que j'ai vu… **Mais il s'interrompit.

Hermione se leva tout à coup, sans mot dire et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

**Où est-ce qu'elle va ?** S'étonna Ron.

**Aucune idée,** répondit distraitement Harry, plongé dans ses souvenirs, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

La jeune fille revint assez rapidement. Elle semblait à la fois inquiète et satisfaite d'elle-même.

**Alors, qu'y avait-il de si important à faire pour que tu nous laisses en plan tous les deux ?** La questionna Ron.

**Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, **lui avait-elle affirmé, agacée.

Pendant une heure, on entendit seulement le bruit du train sur les rails dans le compartiment. Le jeune rouquin finit par prendre la parole et posa une question qui sortit Harry de sa léthargie intellectuelle :

**Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Rita Skeeter ?**

**Rita Skeeter ? Et bien, une fois rentrée chez moi, je suis allée dans ma chambre. Et comme je lui avais promis, j'ai ouvert le bocal. Le cafard en est sorti et s'est métamorphosé en cette femme. Je lui ai fait promettre ensuite de ne plus utiliser son aspect d'insecte pour espionner les gens à leur insu et de ne plus écrire de mensonges à leur sujet ou alors je la dénoncerais. Puis je l'ai relâchée dehors sous sa forme animale. Voilà.**

**Et tu crois qu'elle tiendra sa promesse ?**

Ron était sceptique et Harry le comprenait, vu l'attitude que la journaliste avait eu l'année précédente avec eux.

**Pour le moment, c'est ce qu'elle fait. Je suis toujours abonnée à « La Gazette du Sorcier » et j'ai vérifié ce que j'avance.**

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et les trois jeunes gens reconnurent Cho.

**Harry, je peux te parler seul à seul ?**

**Oui, bien sûr,** murmura-t-il en la suivant à l'extérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans un compartiment resté inoccupé puis s'assirent. Harry s'obstinait à fixer le sol.

**Ecoutes Harry, je sais que tu t'en veux énormément du décès de Cédric. On m'a également appris que tu tenais beaucoup à moi.**

L'adolescent releva la tête qui arborait à présent une teinte rougeâtre. Cho le regardait intensément. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

**Ah oui ? Euh… je veux dire, qui t'a dit ça ?**

Elle sourit. Harry devint encore plus rouge et en était bien conscient.

**Je m'attendais à cette question. C'est une personne qui est énormément attachée à** **toi et tu as beaucoup de chance de la connaître.**

**Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question… Cho, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?** Lui demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

**Harry, je veux simplement que tu saches que, même si ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu ressens pour moi…**

Le jeune homme se dit immédiatement que cette phrase n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite.

…**je ne t'aime pas.**

Cette nouvelle frappa le sorcier telle une gifle donnée par Hermione.

**Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas un garçon formidable, exceptionnel et très gentil…**

Cho tentait en cet instant de se rattraper.

…**mais je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour toi, rien de plus. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui…**mentit Harry qui ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

**Si tu veux savoir, j'aimais et j'aime encore Cédric… Je suis autant attristée que toi à propos de sa mort… **Sa voix s'était mise à trembler**. Nous pourrions rester amis et nous soutenir mutuellement pour affronter cette épreuve… **

Harry leva le visage vers Cho et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était plus la peine de se faire d'illusions à propos des sentiments de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour couper les ponts.

**Bien sûr,** lui murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se mit à sangloter pendant quelques minutes, puis reprit la parole :

**Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu ne me regardais plus en face. Il n'y a pas de raison, je ne t'en veux pas pour la mort de Cédric. Au contraire, je pense que c'est très courageux de ta part d'avoir ramené son corps auprès de ses parents. Peu de personnes en ont la capacité. **

Harry fut stupéfait par ses paroles. C'était comme si la jeune fille avait lu dans ses pensées.

**Je n'ai aucun mérite… Ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris seul cette initiative, c'était sa** **dernière volonté… Je n'ai fait qu'obéir,** révéla-t-il en baissant la tête

**Non tu as beaucoup de mérite, je t'assure. Il existe une grande distance entre l'acquiescement et l'action proprement dite. Peu de gens sont capables de franchir le pas…**

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis la conversation porta sur leur propre vie et c'est de cette façon que le jeune homme en apprit plus sur elle. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, finalement. En tous cas, c'est l'idée dont il tenta de se persuader une fois de retour avec ses amis qui, heureusement, ne lui posèrent aucune question.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

PS : Petites ! Petite peeetites !….Et non, je ne suis pas devenue subitement cinglée ( bien que….) En fait, je cherche mais review, les commentaires que j'ai reçu…Voyez le genre…Et bizarrement j'en vois pas….

Alors, si tu passes, que tu lis cette fic et que tu aimes ou déteste, fais-le mois savoir !

5) Une rentrée pleine de surprises.

Le compartiment de Harry conserva le silence encore un long moment après son retour. Mais, en définitif, il décida de leur révéler ce qui venait de se dérouler :

**De toutes façons, tu l'oublieras vite cette fille**, lui assura Ron.

**J'aimerais en être aussi persuadé que toi,** soupira Harry. **De toutes manières, c'est ainsi et ça ne changera pas.**

**Voilà qui est bien parlé ! Elle ne vaut sûrement pas la peine de se casser la tête pour elle. Je te jure, les filles, j'y ai jamais rien compris !**

Pendant ce temps, Hermione restait silencieuse, l'air triste, ce qui étonna Harry vu qu'elle était assez féministe d'ordinaire. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche pendant le long discours que Ron prononça à propos des femmes, inspiré disait-il par sa « grande expérience » à leur contact.

**Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? En général tu n'hésites pas à remettre Ron à sa** **place ?** le coupa Harry, en pleine théorie.

**Ah, ben merci ! Ca fait plaisir de se sentir écouté et soutenu !**s'exclama Ron.

**Non, rien, ça va , c'est juste que je suis si désolée pour toi et Cho ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…**

**Me faire de peine ? Pourquoi dis- tu cela ? Tu n'y est pour rien enfin ! Et puis je vais déjà mieux. Je t'assure, tu n'as rien à te reproché. En plus, Cho et moi, nous nous connaissons mieux à présent, et je suis persuadé que nous deviendrons très bon amis. Tu vois ? **

**J'espère seulement que tu as raison,** répondit-elle.

Harry admirait l'amitié que lui montrait Hermione. Depuis l'année dernière, ils s'étaient en quelques sortes rapprochés, l'un de l'autre, à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Ron. Pendant cette période, elle avait tenté de les réconcilier et avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider à affronter la première tâche du tournoi. Il admirait également que, malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue préfète, ce qui lui conférait avec les autres préfets l'avantage d'avoir un compartiment à eux seuls, elle avait insistait pour rester auprès d'eux.

Le voyage se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance. Ils eurent la visite inattendue de Neville Londubat, un camarade de classe. Celui-ci semblait plus inquiet et triste que jamais. Harry savait ce qui le rendait si nerveux :c'était le retour de Voldemort. Il avait appris par hasard la raison pour laquelle il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Voldemort avait torturé ses parents à tel point qu'ils en étaient devenus fous. Harry avait gardé le secret à ce sujet par respect et compréhension.

Lorsque le train stoppa enfin sa course, il faisait déjà nuit. Le groupe d'amis descendit et entendit alors la voix de Hagrid qui incitait les premières années, peu rassurés, à le suivre :

**Comment allez vous, tous les trois !**

**Très bien,** lancèrent-ils au milieu de la foule.

Ils prirent comme d'habitude le chemin boueux menant jusqu'aux diligences, tirés, d'après Harry, par des chevaux invisibles.

Puis, arrivés devant le château, ils escaladèrent les marches pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition. La Grande salle était toujours aussi magnifique, avec ses décorations représentant le festin de début d'année. Les trois amis s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Sur cette table se trouvait, comme sur les voisines, des assiettes et couverts d'or et d'argent. Malgré l'envie d'Harry d'assister à cette cérémonie, il languissait de commencer le dîner car il mourrait de faim. Pour se distraire, il se mit à observer les alentours et c'est à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut d'un phénomène qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant:

**Vous avez vu ?Il manque beaucoup de monde !**

**Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?** S'étonna Ron. **Il y avait de nombreux compartiments déserts dans le Poudlard Express. Ca se voyait pourt ….**

Mais Hermione, avec un coup de coude, lui fit comprendre que Harry avait sûrement autre chose en tête à ce moment là. Mais Harry avait aperçu le geste :

**Non, il a raison. Je n'ai même plus fait attention à ce qui m'entourait…A votre avis,** **à quoi sont dues toutes ces absences ?** Avait-il demandé, après un instant de réflexion.

**Sûrement au fait que Tu-sais-qui soit de retour. Certains parents sorciers n'ont certainement pas voulu faire prendre de risques à leurs enfants, étant conscients du danger. Dumbledore nous avait prévenu que ça risquerait d'arriver, en fin d'année,** expliqua Hermione.

**Eh, salut Harry !**s'écrièrent alors deux voix familières à celui-ci mais qui n'annonçaient aucune réjouissance.

**Salut Colin, salut Dennis,** répondit-il machinalement.

**Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle toi, hein, tu ne la connaît pas ?**

**Non Colin, mais je te fais confiance pour me la dire.**

**Oh Harry, ça me touche beaucoup que tu me fasses confiance...**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait si les deux garçons hésiteraient une seule seconde s'il leur demander de se pendre.

**Abrège s'il te plaît !**

**Très bien. Alors voilà, **Commença-t-il d'un ton surexcité, **notre cousine vient d'apprendre qu'elle aussi est une sorcière. Elle est en première année. Je lui ait parlé de toi et elle est très impatiente de te rencontrer ! C'est génial non ! **S'exclama-t-il.

**Ah ! Colin !** S'énerva Harry, **c'est pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd !**

**Excuse-moi Harry,** murmura-t-il, en s'asseyant avec son frère à ses côtés.

_**Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance cette année,**_ pensa-t-il. _**Encore une qui va me faire une réputation !**_

Harry se tourna du côté opposé à Colin et Dennis pour se changer les idées et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit quelque chose qui lui remonta le moral :

**Ron ! Hermione ! Regardez ! Rogue n'est pas là ! La place est libre !**

**C'est magnifique !** S'écria à son tour Ron, le visage tourné vers la table des professeurs, avec une expression d'extase.

**De toutes façons, Rogue ne sera sûrement absent que jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa mission !**

**Hermione !** S'écrièrent en même temps les deux garçons.

Harry se demanda alors qui allait bien pouvoir le remplacer. La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à venir d'elle-même :

**Excuses-moi Harry,** dit une voix de vielle femme qu'il reconnu mais ne se rappela plus de qui elle pouvait provenir.

Harry se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il fut alors comme cloué sur sa chaise. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir, lui rappela les plus mauvais anniversaires de sa vie, ceux qu'il devait passer à regarder avec lassitude des photos de chats. Car, la personne qui venait de passer entre les tables n'était autre que :

**Mrs Figg ! Vous !** Balbutia-t-il , l'air ahuri.

**Oui Harry, moi ! Qu'est qu'il y a mon garçon ? Tu est tout pâle !**

**Mais… mais,** bégaya-t-il, **qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?**

**Je suis ta nouvelle maîtresse des potions et chef de la maison Serpentard pendant la période où Severus sera en mission. Pour mon séjour, j'ai amené Patounette, la fille de Patounet avec moi, tu te souviens ? Tu pourras nous rendre visite. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de te revoir. Alors, à bientôt Harrynichou.**

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire aux éclats lorsque la vieille femme se fut éloignée. Harry, quand à lui, restait interloqué. Severus ? Patounette ? D'où connaissait-elle Rogue pour l'appeler par son prénom ? Et, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'apporter sa « Patounette », une chatte complètement siphonnée, à Poudlard ?

**Eh, Harrynichou ! T'es encore avec nous ?** S'esclaffa Ron suivi d'Hermione.

**Ouais, ça va, c'est très drôle !** S'énerva Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, d'autres personnes avaient entendues la fin de la conversation :

**Eh, Harrynichou ! C'est ta grand-mère cette vieille chouette avec son « Patounette »?** Dit une voix désagréable aux oreilles de Harry.

**Fiches le camp Malefoy !** Lui ordonna Ron.

**Ah, Weasley ! Tu es encore vivant ? Tu n'as pas fini comme Diggory ?**

A ce nom, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-il manquer de respect à la mémoire de Cédric !

**Tais-toi, Malefoy !** S'écria Hermione.

**Et toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Encore aussi encombrante ? J'ai vu que tu avais eu un accident ! Je suis désolé. Oui désolé que Tu-sais-qui t'ai raté !** Siffla-t-il.

**FERMES-LA !** Vociféra Harry. **JE TE JURE QUE….**

Mais Ron et Hermione l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, oubliant qu'il possédait une baguette magique.

**A ta place, je ferais moins le malin !**Dit Hermione d'un air supérieur. **Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant , mais ce sera « cette vieille chouette » qui sera le chef de la maison des Serpentard pendant l'absence de Rogue. Comme tu as pu le voir par toi-même, elle a des affinités avec Harry et vu que je suis à présent préfète, je n'hésiterais pas à te dénoncer si tu viens encore le chercher ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**Oh, la Sang-de-Bourbe se rebiffe pour soutenir son chevalier servant !** Répondit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. **Comme c'est touchant ! Mais, je crois que « l'intelligente et autoritaire » Sang-de-Bourbe a oublier quelque chose dans son raisonnement. **

**Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

**Et bien, c'est simple. Tu as des devoirs et des obligations en tant que préfète. Donc,** **si tes « amis » font les quatre cents coups, il faudra que tu les dénonces. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire en t'incluant avec, puisque tu n'auras pas fait ton boulot et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance pour moi, tu y auras participé !**

Malefoy s'éloigna avec un air de triomphe et d'arrogance, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Les trois amis se regardèrent pendant un instant. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à cette éventualité. Après un moment de silence, Hermione prit la parole :

**Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne veux pas vous dénoncer !**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas. On essaiera de ne pas te mêler à nos affaires. De toutes façons,** **pour le moment, on a aucune raison de faire des bêtises. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Harry !**

**Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux !**Répondit-il d'un ton agressif.

Harry fixait intensément tous les faits et gestes de Malefoy. Sa colère ne l'avait pas quitté.

**Eh, Harry, je ne suis pas Malefoy ! Je suis Ron, ton ami, tu te souviens ?**

**Excuses-moi, Ron… C'est juste que je ne le supporte plus et un de ces jours, je vais lui réserver le même sort que Cédric…**

Il s'arrêta soudain, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses deux amis l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

**Harry…je sais que tu le détestes et nous aussi mais,…tu te rends compte de la menace que tu viens de formuler et de la comparaison que tu viens de faire !** Lui révéla Hermione, avec un ton de surprise et de reproche.

**Oui, c'est vrai. Tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus moi aussi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

Mais, le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre car au même instant, la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Mc Gonagall, suivie des élèves de première année. Après que le Choixpeau ait fini de chanter sa chanson, qui était d'ailleurs encore différente de celle de l'année dernière, elle les emmena vers la table des professeurs, puis, prit la parole :

**Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Une fois votre maison annoncée, vous rejoindrez vos camarades à leur table. Je commence : Anikton, Manon !**

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains, peu rassurée comme nombreux de ses compagnons, s'avança d'un pas timide vers le tabouret. Elle prit le chapeau puis le fixa sur sa tête. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes, et cria enfin :

**- SERDAIGLE ! **

Au bout d'un instant, Harry ne fit plus attention à ce qui se déroulé autour de lui car la question de Ron le travaillait. Effectivement, que lui arrivait-il ? Chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le mettait en colère, il ne réussissait plus à contrôler ses émotions. C'était comme si cette haine ne provenait pas de lui. C'est alors que les paroles de Voldemort lui revinrent à l'esprit: « _A chaque fois que tu me rencontreras ou que tu auras des pensées particulièrement mauvaises, alors…étant donné que j'ai retrouvé toute ma puissance, je pénétrerai au plus profond de ton âme et au fur et à mesure, récupérerai le peu de bonté qui te reste et ainsi, tu deviendras pareil à moi_.». Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à Ron ou Hermione car il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter l'éventualité que son ennemi ait raison. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant, il se rappela que ce monstre avait réussit à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert car ce dernier avait découvert ses sentiments cachés au fin fond de son cœur. Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que Voldemort devine tout ce qu'il pense, et pire ! Qu'il fasse de plus en plus parti de lui . Il n'était pas comme lui ! C'est ce que lui avait affirmé Dumbledore, deux ans auparavant, après qu'il lui ai avoué l'hésitation du Choixpeau à l'envoyer à Serpentard ou Gryffondor : « _Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes_ » lui avait-il révélé. Car, lors de la cérémonie de répartition, Harry avait demandé au chapeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. De cela non plus, il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, par honte ou peur de leur réaction, il ne savait pas trop. Il sortit tout à coup de ses pensées en entendant Dennis s'agiter.

**Freeland, Kelly !** Venait d'appeler Mc Gonagall.

Une petite blonde au visage fin s'avança, regardant intensément quelque chose ou quelqu'un en face d'elle. Harry tourna la tête dans la même direction que son regard. Kelly observait un professeur que Harry n'avait même pas remarqué auparavant. Il s'agissait du nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal qui ressemblait à quelqu'un que le jeune homme connaissait mais, il ne savait dire qui. Harry se pencha alors sur Colin :

**Dis-moi Colin, pourquoi ta cousine fixe-t-elle de cette façon le nouveau prof de défense contre les Forces du Mal ? **

**C'est parce que c'est son frère c'est à dire mon cousin ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?**

**Ton cousin !** S'étonna Harry sans répondre à la question. **Combien de personnes appartenant à sa famille allait-il encore y avoir dans ce collège !** Songea-t-il.

Harry observa alors d'un peu plus près l'enseignant et s'aperçut que c'était à Dennis que celui-ci ressemblait. Il fit part immédiatement à Colin de sa remarque :

**Bien sûr ! C'est sûrement dû au fait que ma mère soit la jumelle de ma tante !** Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

**Mais Kelly ne vous ressemble pas du tout !**

**C'est normal. Mon oncle et ma tante l'ont adopté !** Répliqua Colin en faisant de petits signes à sa cousine.

Celle-ci daigna à peine tourner la tête vers ses deux cousins. Elle continua à avancer d'un pas sûr vers le tabouret. Mais juste avant de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête, elle fixa Harry pendant quelques secondes puis lui destina un léger sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien de courtois. C'était un sourire sournois. Ses yeux verts, comme ceux de Harry, pétillaient de malices et d'intelligence et une lueur spéciale les dominaient. Harry en conclue qu'il valait mieux s'en méfier. Le Choixpeau magique donna une réponse immédiate après qu'il ait été déposé sur la tête :

**SERPENTARD !**

Cette décision n'étonna pas Harry. Elle s'assit à sa table, à côté de Goyle, pendant que les Serpentard applaudissaient.

Une fois le dernier élève placé, Dumbledore se leva, avec un grand sourire, pour prononcer son discours. Le silence s'installa, tous attentifs au directeur :

**Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela, se terminera dans les meilleures conditions vues les circonstances ! En attendant, dit-il les bras ouverts, bon appétit !**

A cet instant, les plats se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ron et Harry se jetèrent mutuellement un coup d'œil et se précipitèrent ensemble sur la nourriture, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux mois.

**Et les bonnes manières, ça ne vous rappelle rien !** S'exclama Hermione le regard courroucé.

**On ch'en fiche !** Lui répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de ragoût.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se remit debout et prit la parole une nouvelle fois :

**Chers élèves ! Avant que nous allions tous nous coucher, j'aimerais vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs que je vous demanderais de ne point maltraiter !**

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à la foule avec un grand sourire et l'on entendit quelques rires venant à la fois des autres professeurs et des élèves. Il tourna alors son regard bleu et brillant vers le cousin des Crivey qui ne semblait pas très rassuré et dit doucement :

**Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je ne faisais que plaisanter ! Voici donc le professeur Freeland Ulysse, qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal, qui** **sont malheureusement de plus en plus présentes,** reprit-il, **et le professeur Arabella Figg qui, pour sa part, vous apprendra les mystères de la fabrication des potions, à la place de notre bien aimé professeur Rogue…**

**Bien aimé ?** Chuchota Ron. **C'est vite dit…**

…**Qui sera certainement absent toute cette année pour des raisons qui le concerne.**

**Pourquoi ne dit-il pas la véritable raison ?** S'étonna Harry.

**Réfléchi cinq minutes,** lui répondit Hermione d'un ton impatient. **Je te signale que Rogue joue sûrement l'espion avec Tu-sais-qui ! Si Dumbledore dit qu'il l'a investit d'une mission, les personnes comme Malefoy ne se gêneront pas pour le divulguer à qui de droit.**

Pendant son explication, le directeur continuait son discours :

…**Pour ce qui est des sorties au Pré-au-Lard, elles seront annulées pour plus de sécurité, vu les circonstances actuelles.**

Un grand « non » ce fit entendre dans toute la salle.

**Je suis désolé mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision… Comme vous vous en doutez certainement tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien de retour…**

Ces quelques paroles avaient déclenché dans la foule de nombreux bavardages qui laissaient paraître un sentiment de panique et d'anxiété.

…**Je vous en prie, un peu de calme…Poudlard est bien l'un des seuls endroits dans ce pays ou même sur cette Terre qui est à l'abri de notre ennemi. Malheureusement pour nous, il a de nombreux alliés puissants et pour une majorité méconnus…L'union de tous les sorciers et créatures pratiquant encore la magie blanche est plus que nécessaire. Nous avons déjà sur notre liste et grâce à notre ami ici présent Hagrid et sa semblable Mme Maxime, les géants de notre côté…**

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et Ron s'était mis à siffler. Hagrid s'était levé en saluant les élèves sous les acclamations quasi générales. Quasi générales, car Harry avait remarqué que de nombreux Serpentard n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais Dumbledore sembla ignorer cette attitude :

…**Mais malheureusement, une mauvaise nouvelle nous est également parvenue ressemant … Son visage s'était durci …Les Détraqueurs se sont rangés du côté de Voldemort et ont libéré de nombreux Mangemorts et partisans du Mal enfermés dans la prison d'Azkaban…**

De nombreuses exclamations se firent entendre, exprimant à la fois la terreur et la surprise. Harry n'aurait su dire si celles-ci étaient dues à la nouvelle ou au nom de Voldemort.

…**J'ai donc pris la décision de faire venir les écoles de Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang pour une compétition de quidditch où les meilleurs joueurs sélectionnés dans chaque maison de Poudlard affronteront les meilleurs joueurs des deux autres établissements. Ainsi nous aurons des renforts sur place.**

A cet instant, une exclamation de joie retentit dans tout le collège. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il reprit tout de même la parole tout en essayant de couvrir les autres voix :

**Les candidats devront s'inscrire avant Halloween ! A présent, nous allons nommer les capitaines des équipes de chaque maison. Professeur Mc Gonagall,** dit-il accompagné d'un signe de main.

**Bien sûr Albus…Pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, notre choix a été porté sur le jeune Harry Potter ! Mr Potter, acceptez-vous notre offre ?**

**Euh, oui…oui, j'accepte,** acquiesça-t-il en rougissant, sentant tous les regards sur lui.

Il y eut alors une grande « ola » chez les Gryffondor.

**Pour l'équipe Serpentard, nous avons choisi Drago Malefoy**, annonça-t-elle, le visage fermé.

**Quoi !**S'exclamèrent une majorité des Gryffondor, dont Harry, Ron et Hermione.

**Comment ça se fait ? C'est un joueur médiocre au quidditch !** S'écria Hermione

**Son père a dû menacer tous les autres joueurs à qui on avait proposé la place !**S'indigna Ron.

**Mr Malefoy, acceptez-vous ?**

**Oui professeur. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de prendre la tête de cette équipe et grâce à moi mes amis, nous ridiculiserons Gryffondor et son nouveau capitaine, et nous remporterons la coupe !**

Tous les Serpentards se levèrent et crièrent d'une même voix :

**A Malefoy, notre nouveau capitaine !**

**Humm… Un peu de silence ! Je poursuis. Pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Lorrence Jonathan a été nommé.**

Des applaudissements se firent entendre de Poufsouffle.

**Enfin, pour l'équipe de Serdaigle, la place revient à Cho Chang !**

**Cho…**murmura Harry, se tournant précipitamment pour l'apercevoir.

Au milieu des acclamations, la jeune fille fit un grand sourire à Harry, qui se sentit prendre des couleurs. Mais le sentiment qu'il éprouvait était déjà moins fort qu'avant. Celui-ci lui rendit par un petit geste timide de la main. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :

**Je suis heureux que nos candidats potentiels aient accepté. Bon, et bien, je pense que nous pouvons à présent nous coucher.**

Il fit un pas mais se ravisa aussitôt.

**Une dernière petite chose que j'avais oublié. L'utilisation de magie en dehors des cours et les sorties non autorisées dans les couloirs ou l'enceinte du château la nuit seront plus sévèrement réprimandés. Nous prenons des précautions non pas pour vous embêter mais pour votre sécurité.**

Dumbledore lança un regard sévère à Harry.

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous !** Reprit-il avec son large sourire.

Elèves et professeurs se levèrent dans un boucan provoqué par le recul des chaises et chacun se dirigea vers la tour de sa maison, leur préfet à leur tête. En l'occurrence, le préfet ou plutôt la préfète de Gryffondor était Hermione. Celle-ci partit vers le devant et arrivée face au portrait de la Grosse Dame lança en direction des premières années :

**Nous voici devant la tour des Gryffondor, le mot de passe pour franchir le tableau est pour l'instant « Godric ». Je vous informerais tous de son changement le jour venu.**

A ces mots, la Grosse Dame laissa passer les nouveaux arrivants dans un encadrement débouchant sur la Salle Commune. Puis, chacun entreprit de grimper les escaliers menant selon, au dortoir des filles ou des garçons.

**Hermione prend vraiment son rôle très au sérieux,** fit remarquer Ron à Harry lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. **J'espère qu'elle ne nous fera pas d'ennuis !**

**Je ne pense pas, c'est notre amie,** répondit Harry dans un bâillement.

**Justement !**Insista-t-il. **Elle va peu être être encore pire avec nous !**

Arrivé devant son lit de baldaquin rouge où l'on avait déjà déposé ses affaires, Harry se laissa tomber sans même lever ses chaussures, épuisé par cette journée éreintante et le poids du repas. Il se mit sur le côté et pensa avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, que cette année allait sûrement être très spéciale et tout particulièrement agitée.


	6. Chapter 6

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

6) Trelawney, Figg et Freeland.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait un petit déjeuné copieux. Ceux-ci se saluèrent puis consultèrent chacun leur emploi du temps.

**Oh non ! On a Histoire de la Magie et Trelawney pour les deux premières heures !** S'exclama Ron.

**Ce n'est pas le pire pour moi ! Ensuite on a Figg pendant deux heures et Freeland l'aprem…**Dit Harry d'un air déçu.

**Et alors ?** Demanda Ron. **A part le fait qu'il y ait les Serpentard avec nous pendant le cours de potions, je suis bien content que se ne soit plus Rogue !**

**Moi aussi mais Figg ! Et après Freeland qui va sûrement faire comme Colin !**

**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu m'as appelé ?** Se précipita Colin suivi de son frère.

**Non, non, y a rien…**Répondit Ron. **Harry a juste dit…euh…Cool ! Hein ?**

Les Crivey, perplexes, retournèrent à leur place tout en murmurant « zut ».

**Merci Ron. Tu me sauves la vie ! Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils entendent tout ces deux là !**

**C'est vrai Ron ! Elle était super ton excuse !** Se moqua Hermione. **Tu as de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas très malins !**

**Oh, ça va toi ! Si tu es si forte, tu n'avais qu'à trouver une excuse à ma place !** Lui répondit Ron d'un air agacé.

**De toutes façons, ne te morfond pas Harry. Après Freeland, il y a cours avec Hagrid.**

**Oui, ça me réconfortera un peu…**

Mc Gonagall apparut soudain à la table des Gryffondor, on ne su par quels moyens, et s'approcha de Harry :

**Potter, il faut que je vous parle. Suivez-moi.**

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à ses amis qui semblaient aussi déconcertés que lui, puis partit derrière elle. Elle l'emmena dans une des classes pour l'instant inoccupées puis se retourna vers lui en le toisant :

**Potter, il serait nécessaire de reconstituer notre équipe de quidditch, même si l'utilité de cet acte est minime. Comme vous le savez, aucun match ne sera joué entre les maisons. Mais Dumbledore insiste pour que ce problème soit réglé, donc voilà ce que je vous propose : je vais faire passer chez les Gryffondor un document où vos camarades pourront s'inscrire pour faire parti de votre équipe. Selon le nombre d'inscrits, nous établirons un test. Ce document ne défilera que pendant une semaine. Il faut que ce problème soit résolu avant la sélection des meilleurs joueurs, ce dont je ne me doute pas que vous ferez parti. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?**

Elle avait énuméré tout cela à une vitesse ahurissante, et Harry avait l'esprit embrouillé.

**Oui, ça me convient…**Hésita-t-il.

**Très bien alors je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos camarades…**

**Professeur ?**La coupa-t-il. **Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai une chance de faire parti des sélectionnés ?**

**Bien sûr Potter, vous êtes le meilleur attrapeur que cette école ait jamais eu depuis Charli Weasley. J'ai une totale confiance en vos compétences.**

Harry restait stupéfait. Jamais le professeur Mc Gonagall ne l'avait autant complimenté. Ce discours le toucha énormément.

**Merci beaucoup professeur,** l'avait-il remercié avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

**De rien Potter.**

Mc Gonagall lui fit un léger sourire, ce qui était exceptionnel venant de sa part, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

**Ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir trop confiance en vous. Et puis, il n'y a pas que le quidditch dans la vie, il y a aussi le travail. Bon je vais vous laisser. J'ai des élèves qui m'attendent.**

Et elle raccompagna Harry vers la Grande Salle où il ne restait que Ron et Hermione, l'attendant pour rejoindre les cours.

Le premier cours fut aussi barbant que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Le professeur Binns enseignant l'Histoire de la Magie, devait posséder le don d'endormir les gens. La leçon portait sur _l'Alliance des sorciers avec les créatures marines en 1881_. Ron, assit à côté de Harry, avait l'esprit littéralement engourdi par chaque parole que le professeur prononçait. Il crut même pendant un instant que sa tête allait tomber sur son bureau. Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui, malgré l'ennui que ce cours devait lui inspirer vu l'expression sur son visage, s'efforçait de montrer l'exemple en tant que préfète en répondant aux questions posées par Binns. Grâce à elle, la maison Gryffondor obtint quelques points dès la première heure.

**Quelle plaie ce cours !** S'exclama Ron une fois sorti de la classe. J'ai cru que jamais mon cerveau réussirait à refonctionner après ça !

**Je n'ai même pas réussi à prendre des notes ! J'étais paralysé !**Renchérit Harry.

**Moi aussi**, reprit Ron. **C'est pas possible ! Il doit nous ensorceler ce prof !**

**Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'entends ! **S'écria Hermione, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. **Vous vous rendez compte de l'irresponsabilité de votre geste !**

**Oh, ça va, laisse-nous avec tes sermons !** Rétorqua Ron.

**Je vous signale à tous les deux que nous avons des examens très importants à la fin de l'année !**

**Oui, oui, on sait ! Bon, à toute à l'heure. On doit se dépêcher, on a cours de Divination et la salle est loin !**

**Très bien ! Faites comme vous voulez ! Mais on ne pourra pas dire que je vous aurez pas prévenu !** Répondit Hermione d'un air vexé. Et elle partit dans la direction opposée.

**Je crois que tu y vas un peu fort avec elle,** lui avoua Harry pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur classe. **Je n'ai pas envie que l'on reparte comme il y a deux ans.**

**Je déteste quand elle nous dit ce que l'on doit faire ! Elle se croit supérieure à nous et avec son travail de « préfète », ça va être encore pire !**

**Ne sois pas si sévère avec elle. C'est pour notre bien qu'elle fait ça. Pas pour nous diminuer. Je t'en prie, fait un effort pour te contrôler. C'est ton amie, ne l'oublie pas.**

**OK, je vais essayer… Mais c'est parce que c'est toi,** finit-il par décider.

La trappe était ouverte et les élèves pénétrèrent les uns après les autres dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, qui embaumée l'encens et d'autres senteurs. Elles étaient si fortes qu'elles leur donnaient mal au crâne. Harry avait bien besoin de cela. Depuis que Voldemort était de retour, il avait constamment une douleur à sa cicatrice mais avait fini par s'y habituer. Ron et lui s'assirent sur un des fauteuils restés inoccupés.

**Bonjour jeunes gens, et bienvenu,** dit une voix douce en face d'eux.

Une femme couverte de bijoux, et avec de grosses lunettes, apparut dans la lumière d'une des seules fenêtres sans rideaux.

**Cette année, nous allons étudier la lecture de l'avenir dans les cartes. Ensuite, je vous apprendrez les techniques vaudous de l'interprétation des présages dans les entrailles d'animaux et des ocellés.**

Un grand « berk » résonna aux milieux des paroles de Trelawney.

**Au fait, vous là,** se retourna-t-elle brusquement en s'adressant à Neville qui se recroquevilla aussitôt dans son pouf, **je vous conseille d'économiser votre argent de poche parce que dès la première semaine, vous allez perdre le jeu de cartes que je vous aurais fourni et il vaut assez cher…**

Il y eut un instant de silence puis elle reprit :

- **Très bien mes chéris, prenez dès à présent le paquet de cartes de tarot que je vous distribue. Observez les attentivement…Mr Finnigan, ce n'est pas pour afficher vos talents de croupier que je vous ai demander cela, **dit-elle d'un regard sévère, alors que Seamus mélangeait avec adresse le jeu devant les yeux ébahis de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown .

**Ce ne sont pas des cartes ordinaires, ça mes chéris ! Ce sont des Mobilcartes !**

En effet, à peine Harry avait-il sortit le paquet de leur couverture que cinq des cartes s'étaient mises à se trémousser sur la table pendant que les autres restaient immobiles. Ce phénomène était également présent sur les tables alentours, prévues à cet effet, sauf que le nombre de cartes ainsi que ce qu'elles représentaient différaient.

**Celle-ci partent de leur paquet pour vous montrer votre avenir. Pour lire ce dernier, il faut prendre en compte le nombre de cartes placées, l'ordre ainsi que les personnages ou symboles dessinés, **avait-elle expliqué. **Pour cela, je vous invite à prendre la page 17 de votre livre. Et surtout, souvenez-vous bien mes enfants qu'il faut laisser parler le Troisième Œil qui est en vous ! Car, la chose paraît simple mais les cartes ne restent qu'un court laps de temps à leur place !**

**Ah ! C'est pas vrai !** S'exclama Ron de colère en se débattant avec ces dernières. **Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne sais pas si tu connaîtra un jour ton avenir ! Elles ne cessent de bouger ! Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher la signification d'une dans le bouquin qu'une autre la remplace déjà !**

**Oh, ça ne fait rien. De toutes façon, je ne langui pas de le connaître.**

**Vous devriez pourtant mon pauvre chéri !**

Harry et Ron faillirent tomber de leur fauteuil, surpris par la voix désolée derrière eux. Trelawney sortit sa baguette et prononça alors une formule qui semblait à l'occurrence, convenir parfaitement à la situation :

_**Impedimenta !**_

Les cartes s'immobilisèrent instantanément. Le professeur se pencha, l'air concentré. Tout le monde s'était réuni autour de la table des deux amis. Harry se doutait de ce qu'elle allait certainement lui prédire, comme les années précédentes : il allait sûrement mourir ou avoir un accident ou encore quelque chose qui serait forcement grave. Il y avait cette fois quatre cartes alignées. La première affichait le Ying et le Yang, la seconde avait pour dessin un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire et tenant une faux, la troisième représentait deux personnes enlacées l'une contre l'autre et enfin la dernière affichait, elle, deux hommes, un aidant l'autre à se relever.

**Mon dieu, mon dieu….**Murmura-t-elle. **Quelle année vous allez passer mon pauvre garçon !**

**Dites-nous, professeur**, s'écria Parvati Patil**, l'air à la fois inquiet et intéressé.**

**Très bien, mais…**Elle se tourna vers Harry, **j'espère ne pas le regretter. Tout de même,** ajouta-t-elle, **j'ai de bonnes nouvelles parmi les mauvaises cette fois-ci.**

Harry l'observa avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

**Voyez-vous, mon jeune ami, la première carte représente le Bien et le Mal dans la culture asiatique. Ceci pourrait signifier que vous aurez à choisir entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres…**

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, mais il les regarda d'un air imperturbable.

**La seconde carte est celle…de la Grande Faucheuse…c'est-à-dire…**

Elle vacilla légèrement mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Parvati l'avait fait à sa place dans un murmure, qui fut accompagner d'un petit cri de surprise et de terreur des autre élèves.

…**la Mort…**

**Vu où elle se situe…**continua le professeur d'une petite voix, **elle signifie que vous périrait avant…la fin de cette année scolaire…**

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil, mais de légers sourires moqueurs se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres.

**Il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans !** S'énerva Trelawney, indignée. **Je suis très sérieuse ! Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà annoncé mais Jamais mon Troisième Œil ne me l'a indiqué aussi clairement !**

Un grand silence régnait dans toute la pièce, puis elle reprit avec hésitation :

**La troisième carte, elle, est celle de l'Amour. D'après sa position , qui est d'ailleurs bizarre vu que vous devriez être mort, il sera très fort et réciproque. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !**

Harry se sentit rougir, gêné par les regards soutenus de ses camarades.

**Enfin, la dernière carte est dure à déchiffrer… Elle aussi est située après votre décès ce qui est très étrange et un véritable mystère à mes yeux…Vu le nombre de cartes, elle signifie que vous obtiendrez de l'aide d'une personne inattendue ! Voilà votre sombre avenir mon pauvre chéri !**

Chacun repartit à sa place et se mit à interpréter lui aussi son propre avenir ou celui de son voisin pendant le quart d'heure qui restait.

**Fariboles ! **Marmonna Ron. Puis il laissa ses cartes s'étaler sur leur table à son tour.

Harry était préoccupé mais décida de ne rien révéler à son ami pour ne pas paraître superstitieux. Il lut le livre après avoir immobilisé les cartes et au bout de quelques minutes, il prit la parole :

**Voyons… Tu vas être jaloux de quelqu'un de proche,…tu n'auras pas de chance et….Euh…Quelque chose de grave t'arriveras à toi ou à tes proches ! Dis donc mon pauvre vieux, ton avenir s'annonce aussi rose que le mien à ce que je vois !**

**Puisque notre leçon n'est pas terminée, je vous invite à faire deux parchemins expliquant le fonctionnement des cartes, les méthodes de lecture accompagné, d'un exemple résultant de votre propre description des signes des cartes concernant votre futur. Et je veux ça pour demain,** s'exclama Trelawney à la fin de l'heure.

**C'est pas vrai, quelle poisse !** Râla Ron sur le chemin menant à la classe de Figg.

Hermione apparut par le couloir gauche et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide.

**Alors ce cours de Divination ?**

**Horrible, elle nous a demandé d'écrire deux parchemins pour demain !**

**Oh, moi, Vector ne nous a rien donné de particulier.**

Ron lui lança un regard noir et Hermione détourna la tête pour continuer sa discussion avec Harry.

**Et, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a encore prédit comme catastrophe ?**

**La routine ; il meurt, il est maudit, il a une grande décision à prendre, etc.…Et moi, un** **accident va m'arriver à moi ou à mes proches…**Répondit Ron d'une façon tout à fait détachée.

**Elle avait tout de même l'air sûre d'elle en ce qui me concerne,** dit soudain Harry en s'étonnant lui-même de sa remarque. **Elle a dit que son Troisième Œil ne lui avait jamais montrer les choses aussi clairement.**

**Tu ne va pas me dire que tu la crois ? Combien de fois t'a-t-elle annoncé ta mort ? Trois ou quatre fois depuis deux ans. Et es-tu décédé ? Non, donc tu vois ! **Lui répliqua la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais cru à cette branche de la magie.

Mais Harry se souvint qu'elle avait effectivement prédit le retour de Voldemort grâce à l'aide que lui apporterait un de ses serviteurs. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé… Queudver, l'homme considéré comme ami par Lily et James Potter, et qui pourtant les avaient trahi lâchement en les livrant à son maître, avait réussi à échapper à Lupin, Sirius et le groupe d'amis, il y a de cela deux ans. Après ce crime, Black avait été accusé à sa place et avait été envoyé à Azkaban pendant treize ans jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe, et le nom de Pettigrow était, aux yeux de la majorité des sorciers, celui de quelqu'un qui s'était sacrifié pour venger ses amis. Seul Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin et depuis quelques temps la famille Weasley et Rogue, étaient au courant de la véritable histoire. Bien sûr, après sa fuite, Queudver n'avait pas tardé à rechercher Voldemort pour être sous la protection de quelqu'un de puissant. Il avait finit par le dénicher et avait contribué à sa résurrection volontairement, contrairement à Harry. Ces souvenirs mirent le jeune sorcier dans tous ses états. Depuis ce fameux jour, il regrettait énormément d'avoir laissé ce traître en vie alors qu'il l'avait eu à sa merci pendant quelques minutes et sous son nez pendant deux ans, sous la forme de Croûtard, le rat de Ron. C'était lui-même qui ne voulait pas le tuer. Mais, à présent, il ne ferait plus cette erreur. Non…La mort était le seul châtiment qu'il réserverait à quelqu'un tel Peter. Il le méritait. Au fond de lui, Harry tentait de lutter contre ses projets obscurs, mais en cet instant, il haïssait cet homme à un point indéfinissable, à tel point que son esprit en avait partiellement quitter le monde réel. Cette haine provenait à la fois de lui mais augmentait d'une façon ahurissante ce qui l'effrayait. Heureusement, les paroles de Ron le firent redescendre sur terre et le calmèrent.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Ce ne sont que des bêtises. En plus Trelawney a lu qu'il allait trouver « le Grand Amour » et qu'il serait fort et partagé. Que-c'est-ro-man-ti-que!**

Il avait annoncé à Hermione cela avec un large sourire moqueur. Harry rougit en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille inconsciemment et s'aperçut que le visage de celle-ci paraît à présent un sourire cachant une gêne. Harry tenta de comprendre cette réaction mais fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une voix désagréable et hautaine :

**Alors « Harrynichou », tu vas voir ton amie la vieille chouette et sa « Patounette » ?**

**Fiche le camp Malefoy !**

**Comment ? Vous avez entendu quelque chose les amis ?** Demanda-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle qui était derrière lui, souriant béatement. **Je ne comprend pas bien le langage des Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est déjà un scandale que des êtres tel que toi accèdent au rang de préfet…**

**FERME-LA !** S'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Harry.

Tous deux cherchaient dans leurs poches leur baguette. La tête de Ron ressemblait à présent à une tomate et Harry ressassait dans son cerveau de nombreuses pensées noires pour détruire Malefoy, ce qui le rendait à la fois heureux et apeuré par l'ampleur de sa réaction. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'agir ou de méditer sur son comportement car le professeur Figg s'approchait d'eux :

**Harry ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse d'enfin t'avoir dans mon cours.**

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraîna à la table en face de son bureau.

**Mets-toi là Harry, comme ça, j'aurais mon élève préféré sous les yeux tout le long de mon travail !** S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

**Mais, professeur…**

**Il n'y a pas de mais.**

Elle prit les élèves un par un et les plaça selon son gré. Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent par chance ensemble et derrière Harry. Seamus eut comme voisin Goyle et Parvati eut Pansy Parkinson. Tous les bureaux étaient occupés par deux élèves et Malefoy n'avait toujours pas de partenaire. Figg s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait placé personne à côté de son « Harrynichou » :

**Harry, veux-tu bien faire équipe avec Mr Malefoy ?**

**Professeur Figg !…**

Mais la question qu'elle lui avait posé ne faisait office que de courtoisie car elle ignora totalement sa protestation. En revanche, Drago était littéralement enchanté de l'avoir comme coéquipier, à tel point que Harry le soupçonna d'avoir « malencontreusement » soufflé cette idée dans la tête de la vieille femme.

**Alors Potter, heureux ? **Murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

**La ferme Malefoy**, marmonna Harry entre ses dents, se forçant à fixer son bureau pour ne pas que la colère le submerge.

**Moi je suis ravi Potter. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je serais sans pitié avec toi et je te promets que tu repartiras de ce cours pour rejoindre ta maman en pleurant comme un bébé… Oups, j'avais oublié que tu n'a plus de parents!**

Harry savait que Malefoy essayait de lui faire perdre son sang froid et l'adolescent avait énormément de mal à se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le faire souffrir le plus possible. Sa colère et sa haine était à son apogée dans son esprit et il avait beaucoup de peine à résister à l'envie de le massacrer. Son bon sens agissait encore mais avec une immense difficulté. Pour canaliser sa rage, il serrait les poings et du sang coulait de ses paumes car ses ongles étaient plantés dans la chair de ses mains.

**Mais pourtant, il n'y a pas que de moi que tu devras te méfier dans les temps avenirs…Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…**Continua-t-il d'un ton mystérieux en s'approchant de l'oreille de Harry pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Rassemblant en lui tout le peu de sang froid qui lui restait, il tourna ses yeux d'ordinaire verts vifs mais qui avaient à présent la couleur des ténèbres, vers Malefoy, qui parut par ailleurs surpris par ce regard inhabituel :

**De quoi parles-tu !** Dit Harry d'une voix rauque et forte qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Il s'aperçut alors de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait subitement. Drago semblait à la fois satisfait et terrifié du résultat qu'il avait obtenu de son adversaire.

**Harry, mon petit, je ne t'ai pas placé ici pour que tu bavardes avec ton camarade. Je ne voudrais pas te punir…**

Harry n'avait pas cesser de fixer Malefoy de ses yeux perçants pendant l'intervention de Figg mais il finit par détourner son regard du garçon, qui paraissait à présent littéralement apeuré, lorsqu'il avait entendu les autres Serpentard murmurer « chouchou du prof » tout autour de lui. Son esprit essayait de reprendre le dessus mais sa rage et sa haine ne semblaient pas vouloir s'atténuer.

**Garde ton calme et concentre-toi sur la leçon,** tenta-t-il de se persuader pour contenir la colère qui bouillait en lui.

**Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une potion simple par sa fabrication mais dangereuse par ce qu'elle peut révéler. Elle est composée d'ingrédients assez courants à l'exception des larmes de dragons. Ce dernier composant est essentiel car c'est lui qui fournira toute l'efficacité de cette préparation. Après avoir ingéré le liquide, il faut l'accompagner d'une formule qui est _Amos revelatum. _La formule et la potion associés permettent de découvrir le fond de l'âme de quelqu'un, ce qui sert à de nombreux juges pour découvrir si un accusé a un bond ou mauvais fond.**

**Mais, professeur ?** L'interrompit Hermione.

**Oui Miss, euh…rappelez moi votre nom je vous prie ?**

**Miss Hermione Granger professeur.**

**Très bien Miss Granger, continuez.**

**Puisque vous nous dites que son utilisation peut être dangereuse, pourquoi nous le faire faire alors ?**

**Très bonne question Miss Granger. Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor. En réalité, cette potion n'aura de véritables effets que sur des personnes d'âge mûr. Il faut posséder une certaine maturité d'esprit qui est absente pour la majorité d'entre vous à cause de votre jeune âge. Je ne dit pas que certain d'entre vous ne sont pas matures ou responsables, mais pas suffisamment pour que la préparation agisse.**

Vu le regard sévère que lui jetait à présent Hermione, cela signifiait que celle-ci trouvait ce raisonnement stupide. Comme pour répondre à ce regard, Figg annonça :

**Miss Granger, vous testerez en premier le breuvage. Si mes connaissances sont exactes,** dit-elle sur un ton de défit, **ce que je ne doute pas, on ne pourra réellement déterminer si votre âme est juste et pure ou non.**

**Professeur ?** Demanda à son tour et timidement Ron.

**Oui, Mr …Weasley c'est ça?**

**Oui. Est-ce que cette potion est infaible ? Je veux dire, par exemple, si on la teste sur quelqu'un qui a subit l'Imperium et qui a fait des choses affreuses, est-ce que la potion va indiquer sa vrai nature ou ….**

**Je comprends votre question et j'avoue qu'elle est très intéressante. Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor…En effet celle-ci révélera la véritable nature de l'individu et non la factice. De nombreux Aurors s'en sont servis pour découvrir les véritables partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est très bien Mr Weasley.**

Ron rougit quelque peu. La première heure de cours fut donc celle de la préparation. Toutes les manipulations s'effectuèrent dans un grand silence, seulement troublé par le bouillonnement de l'eau et des ingrédients dans les chaudrons respectifs des élèves. Alors que Harry s'évertuait à bien préparer les plumes pilées, les feuilles hachées de plantes de toutes sortes pour s'occuper et ainsi ne pas s'énerver, Malefoy, lui, ne faisait qu'observer le plafond ou détruire le travail de son coéquipier pour le plaisir de le voir effectuer la même chose à répétition sans broncher.

La fin du premier cours sonna enfin et tous les élèves en étaient à la cuisson de la préparation, sauf Neville et son partenaire Crabbe qui avaient successivement renversé la mixture puis qui s'étaient trompés de plante, confondant le laurier avec le rosier, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de provoquer un dégagement pestilentiel provenant de leur chaudron. Le professeur avait été forcé d'évacuer la classe et d'utiliser un sort déclenchant un grand vent pour faire échapper le gaz de la pièce. Après ce petit incident, chacun se réinstalla à sa place et tout le monde attendit avec impatience le moment de la démonstration. Les bavardages apparurent à toutes les tables, ayant la plus part du temps pour thème la réaction d'Hermione après avoir ingéré le liquide et avoir prononcer la formule. Malgré tous les commentaires bien sûr désagréables des Serpentard, la jeune fille semblait déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout pour prouver au professeur tout d'abord, aux autres ensuite, mais surtout à elle-même, qu'elle était assez mature pour réagir au breuvage.

**Miss, prenez ce verre de votre propre potion. Une fois avalée, vous prononcerez ces mots d'une voix claire et forte : _Amos revelatum_. Si vous étiez assez adulte pour ça, et je continue à nier que vous ne l'êtes pas suffisamment,** lui lança Figg d'un ton autoritaire, **vous prendriez au bout de deux minutes soit une couleur blanche ou dans ces tons, ce qui indiquerait que votre âme est bonne, soit une couleur noire ou très foncée, ce qui montrerait au contraire que votre âme est mauvaise. Dans votre cas et ceux de vos camarades, vous ne devriez prendre qu'une teinte plus ou moins grise, puisque votre âme est encore influencée par votre entourage…Vous pouvez commencer.**

Hermione s'avança donc au tableau et prit le verre que lui présentait le professeur, sous l'œil attentif de toute l'assistance. Elle effectua minutieusement tous les gestes que lui avait indiqué la vieille femme. Après avoir prononcé la formule, tout le monde attendait impatiemment la fin des deux minutes. Enfin cet instant arriva, et Hermione para alors une couleur qui s'approchait d'avantage du gris pâle que du simple gris tout en restant ce qu'avait prévu Figg.

**Cinq minutes sera le délais pendant lequel vous devrez patienter pour recouvrer votre teint naturel. Chers élèves,** dit-elle en se retournant ensuite vers les autres, **vous pouvez donc constater que mon expérience ne m'a pas trompé. Je vous conseille dès à présent de copier votre jeune amie pour que votre couleur se soit atténuée avant votre prochain cours pour éviter les moqueries.**

Tout le monde s'exécuta et un par un, sous la vigilance du professeur pour éviter les accidents, ils prirent une couleur grise plus ou moins foncé. La majorité des Serpentard se colorèrent d'un gris foncé et les Gryffondor d'un gris clair, même si Neville et Crabbe, à cause d'une nouvelle mauvaise manipulation, finirent pareil à un arc-en-ciel et durent partir à l'infirmerie. Le tour de Harry arriva en dernier. Il effectua les mêmes manipulations que ses compagnons précédemment, mais au bout des deux minutes d'attente, le résultat fut terrifiant et inattendu. Harry, contrairement à ses confrères Gryffondor et même Serpentard, avait paraît une teinte qui ne pouvait être confondue avec une autre : sa peau était devenue noire de jais à tel point que l'on avait du mal à distinguer ses cheveux de son visage où ses yeux verts vifs n'avaient jamais autant contrasté. Harry s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et même Malefoy, qui s'était reculé avec sa chaise, semblait effrayé.

**Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Le professeur, toujours avec de grands yeux mais semblant quelque peu s'y attendre, lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'observer ses mains. Celui-ci s'exécuta et étouffa un gémissement de surprise et d'inquiétude.

**Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, tu n'auras plus rien dans environ cinq minutes...**

**Pourquoi ai-je pris une couleur aussi prononcée ? Vous aviez dis que nous n'étions pas assez matures pour qu'un tel phénomène apparaisse ?** Dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait sa panique.

**Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dis. Je suis désolée de te dire ça Harry, mais pour que la potion n'est pas tenue compte de ton âge, c'est que tu dois posséder au fond de toi une âme particulièrement mauvaise…Tout du moins, quelque chose qui la rend mauvaise…**

Harry sortit de ce cours complètement effondré. La tête basse, accompagné de ses deux amis, il partit dans la direction de la Grande salle dans le but de dîner, bien que la faim restait le dernier de ses soucis. Pendant le repas, Hermione et Ron restèrent aussi silencieux que leur compagnon. Harry ne cessa de fixer son plat de pattes tout en remuant sa fourchette, sans pour autant vraiment y toucher.

Pendant la courte période de liberté entre le repas et le cours suivant, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque et Ron, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, se décida à prendre la parole :

**Enfin Harry, pourquoi prends-tu à ce point les paroles de cette femme au sérieux ?**

**Oui, après tout, je suis persuadée qu'elle se trompait lorsqu'elle disait que la maturité empêchait le liquide d'avoir des effets,** renchérit Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux vers eux mais détourna la tête aussitôt.

**Je te ferais remarqué que ça n'enlève pas le fait que la couleur que j'ai prise était le noir, symbole de malveillance !** Répondit-il avec amertume.

Hermione baissa la tête à son tour, honteuse de son erreur. A cet instant, des Serpentard de septième année, venant d'apercevoir Harry, crièrent en cœur avec un grand sourire :

**Salut Potter ! POTTER LE DEMON !**

**FERMEZ-LA !**S'exclama Ron tout en se levant.

**Harry ! Où vas-tu ? Harry, attends-nous ! Ron !** S'écria à son tour Hermione pour que le rouquin la suive au lieu de se bagarrer avec les Serpentard.

Ils finirent par réussir à rattraper le jeune homme qui était parti seul dans les couloirs, son sac sous le bras.

**Harry, enfin ! Ce ne sont que des idiots ! Ne les prends pas au sérieux. Ils ne cherchent qu'à te mettre en colère. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !** Tenta de lui expliquer l'adolescente.

**Tu n'es pas un démon ni un monstre Harry !** Continua le jeune homme.

**Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien !** Explosa l'apprenti sorcier. **Cette fois, ils ont raison ! Je suis un démon…en tout cas, dans peu de temps je le serai…**

**Non Harry, tu n'es pas un démon ! Tu es la personne la plus gentille et la moins corrompue que je connaisse! C'est pas vrai Ron ?**

L'adolescent acquiéça de la tête tout en conservant un regard interrogateur et inquiet.

**Si, j'en suis un…Vous ne comprenez pas…**

**Alors aides-nous à comprendre !**S'impatienta Ron.

**Très bien…Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai tout d'abord fait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, il y avait Voldemort. En fait, c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué…Il disait qu'il voulait me révéler quelque chose que je refusait d'admettre…Il disait aussi que nous étions liés par mon sang et ses pouvoirs. Au départ, je ne le croyais pas bien sûr, mais, il a su lire en moins que…que…il baissa la tête. Que je commençais à l'apprécier….**

**Quoi !** S'étonnèrent en cœur les deux amis.

**Oui, je sais ça parait improbable et moi-même je n'arrive toujours pas à me croire. Cette idée me donne la nausée mais c'est la vérité pourtant…Bref, il pense que nous sommes pareils.**

**Mais…**

**S'il te plaît, laisse-moi terminer… Bien sûr, j'ai nier car Tom Jedusor m'avait déjà révélé la même chose mais Dumbledore m'avait assurer que je n'avais rien de commun avec lui, à part les pouvoirs qu'il m'a communiqué. Mais maintenant que mon sang est en jeu…**

**Ton sang ?** S'étonnèrent le rouquin et la jeune fille. **Mais Harry continua sans s'apercevoir de la remarque. Ses deux amis n'avaient jamais su ce qui s'était passé lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais ils n'insistèrent pas sur le sujet…Enfin, pour l'instant…**

…**En tout cas, je me suis réveillé en sursaut et en nage. C'est à ce moment que j'ai trouvé les lettres que je reçois habituellement à mon anniversaire. Mais il y en avait une anonyme parmi elles…En réalité, c'était un parchemin provenant de Voldemort…Il m'annonçait qu'il ferait tout pour me faire souffrir avant de me tuer. Mais avec cette lettre, il m'offrait un cadeau dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie, et que je découvrirai sûrement le lendemain…**

**Et effectivement, tu l'as découvert le lendemain…**murmura Hermione, ayant compris que c'était elle le cadeau.

Harry la regarda avec culpabilité. Ron réalisa et tenta de le consoler :

**Mais, Harry, tu ne pouvais pas deviner !**

**Il m'avait prévenu Ron ! En plus, j'avais pressentit que un de vous deux en pâtirait.**

J'aurais pu l'empêcher ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Hermione ! Vous n'êtes

**pas en sécurité avec moi…Vous feriez mieux de ne plus me fréquenter…Je ne veux**

**surtout pas qu'il vous arrive malheur…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à me faire **

**souffrir au travers de mes proches, je le sais…Malefoy nous l'a bien fait comprendre l'année dernière dans le train de retour. **

**Harry, nous savions ce que nous risquions en devenant tes amis. Tu nous as sauvé plus d'une fois. Nous te devons bien ça. **

**Oui, à présent nous sommes liés à la vie à la mort,** insista Hermione, **et rien ne nous fera te laisser affronter ce qui t'attend seul !**

Harry les observa avec attention et il lui sembla que les deux personnes en face de lui étaient réellement sincères et déterminées. Une lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans ses yeux verts et perçants.

**Merci les amis…**chuchota-t-il.

**De rien mon vieux. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, on devrait peut-être rejoindre la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal si on ne veut pas être en retard,** s'exclama soudain Ron en s'étirant.

Ils prirent donc tous ensemble le chemin menant à leur prochain cours tout en débattant de l'efficacité de ce nouveau prof qui semblait assez timide à première vue. Freeland arriva assez rapidement et les laissa s'installer comme bon leur semblait. Celui-ci fit tout d'abord l'appel et lorsqu'il se trouva au niveau de Harry…

**Potter ? Le Harry Potter !**

Il y avait dans sa voix un soupçon de joie et d'excitation.

**Qui est-ce ?**Demanda-t-il.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent alors vers un garçon au fond de la classe, caché derrière son livre par gêne, entre un rouquin et une fille aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha avec vigueur vers le jeune homme qui s'aplatissait encore d'avantage sur son siège. Freeland stoppa devant sa table. Harry baissa son livre et découvrit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, pas très grand, aux cheveux clairs et ternes, qui lui tendait une grande main. Pas de doute, c'était le portrait craché de Dennis Crivey, à l'exception de l'âge bien sûr, mais aussi de ses yeux bleus azurs qui étaient illuminés d'une lueur glaciale. Harry lui serra la main et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage du jeune professeur.

**Tu es bien Le Harry Potter ?**

**Oui,** répondit timidement l'adolescent.

**Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Harry ! Je suppose que mes cousins t'ont parlé de moi et ils m'ont évidemment énormément parlé de toi comme tu dois t'en douter. Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà ton nom et ta réputation, mais Colin m'en a appris d'avantage sur l'élève et il ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton sujet.**

Pendant qu'il discutait, son regard froid s'était poser sur la cicatrice de Harry, ce qui provoqua l'intensification de la douleur à cette dernière. Le jeune homme retira immédiatement sa main par méfiance.

**Vous savez, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on raconte**, ajouta-t-il après ce geste.

**Et modeste en plus de cela !**Dit Freeland avec un grand sourire. **Je crois que cette année va devenir très intéressante…**

**Je ne vous le fait pas dire…**Pensa Harry tout en le fixant d'un air intrigué.

Après que le professeur se soit éloigné, Ron et Hermione se penchèrent vers lui, l'air surpris :

**Tu ne nous avez pas dit qu'il était le cousin de Colin. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Dennis !**Murmura le rouquin.

**J'aurais dû le savoir,** s'exclama tout à coup Hermione.

**Savoir quoi ?** S'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

**Qu'il était leur cousin ! Enfin réfléchissez !**Dit-elle en voyant leur visage perplexe. **Kelly, la cousine de Colin et notre prof s'appelle bien Freeland ? Donc…**

Harry et Ron comprirent alors le raisonnement de la jeune fille.

**Effectivement, vu sous cet angle…**termina Ron.

La leçon traitait de la façon de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs : Il s'agissait bien sur du Patronus. Le jeune professeur leur expliqua qu'il était de son devoir de leur apprendre un tel sort de défense vu les circonstances. Harry connaissait déjà ce sort, car, il y a deux ans de cela, il avait dû subir la présence de ces êtres pour assurer sa protection contre Sirius Black. Ni Harry ni Dumbledore ne connaissaient encore la véritable histoire à son sujet et donc le directeur avait été forcé d'accepter l'aide de ces « cadavres » pour assurer la sécurité de jeune Potter. Mais ces « choses » avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire tomber dans les pommes Harry à cause de l'influence qu'elles avaient sur lui. En effet, elle avait le pouvoir d'enlever tout espoir et de faire resurgir les moments les plus désagréables qu'avait vécu la personne. Harry, ne voulant pas paraître faible, avait réclamait de l'aide auprès de Rémus Lupin, à l'époque son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est ainsi qu'il avait tout appris sur les Détraqueurs, leurs effets et la formule _Spero patronum_ pour lutter contre eux. Ce sortilège, qui est pourtant très dur à lancer, fut finalement maîtrisé par le jeune sorcier en fin d'année. Chaque Patronus prend une forme différente selon la personne qui le lance. En l'occurrence, le Patronus de Harry représentait Cornedrue, son père transformé en Animagus.

**Harry ?…_Harry _?** Répéta Freeland, s'étant aperçut de l'absence d'attention dont il faisait preuve.

**Euh…Quoi ?**Répondit-il, n'ayant pas suivi.

**Je disais à tes camarades que j'avais appris par mes cousins que tu savais maîtriser ce sortilège depuis ta troisième année ici, ce qui est un exploit il faut l'avouer**.

Harry pouvait deviner tous les regards ébahis et il se sentit rougir.

**Je vais donc te demander de l'effectuer devant nous. Rien ne vaut une bonne démonstration pour bien comprendre la manipulation !** Dit-il avec enthousiasme. **Nous utiliserons un Mammimorphe. C'est une petite créature magique, ressemblant assez à un hérisson sauf que ses piquants injectent une substance euphorisante et qu'il a la capacité de prendre la forme de ce que l'on désire. Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce petit être, Hagrid se fera un plaisir de vous renseigner. Je ne voudrais quand même pas lui voler son travail.**

Pendant qu'il expliquait la fonction de l'animal, il avait sorti une cage couverte d'un tissu de velours bleu nuit et l'avait posé sur son bureau. Tout le monde attendait attentivement le geste qui révélerait l'intérieur de la petite cellule et de son occupant.

**Et voici à quoi ressemble un Mammimorphe !**Dit-il en soulevant d'un mouvement ample la couverture.

**Comme il est mignon !** S'exclama alors Parvati qui se trouvait au premier rang.

De là, la seule chose que pouvait voir Harry était une petite boule de poils brune qui se promenait au fond de sa prison.

**Evitez de lui faire peur car il riposterait immédiatement en lançant ses piquants. Harry ! Approche-toi à présent. J'ai hâte d'assister à tes performances,** lui dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Harry, mal à l'aise à cause de ses camarades qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'admiration et d'appréhension, s'approcha lentement du bureau de Freeland. Ce dernier, une fois le jeune homme à sa hauteur, ouvrit délicatement la porte de la cage d'où s'en échappa tranquillement le petit animal qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

**Tu as ta baguette ?** Lui demanda le professeur qui se tenait appuyé contre une table couverte de vieux bouquins.

Harry acquiéça de la tête, toujours gêné et un peu inquiet par ce qui l'attendait.

**Très bien. Alors pense bien fort à l'image d'un détraqueur en fixant le Mammimorphe et tiens toi prêt à lancer le sort,** lui conseilla-t-il avec un ton d'impatience.

La baguette tendue devant lui, le jeune sorcier se mit à regarder intensément l'animal en pensant très fort aux détraqueurs. L'image des monstres qui apparurent dans son esprit lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Soudain, l'apparence du Mammimorphe devint floue pour finalement ne ressembler qu'à une ombre difforme qui grandissait petit à petit. Harry entendit tout autour de lui les expressions des autres élèves qui traduisaient tout à fait ce que lui-même ressentait : de la surprise. Il était époustouflé par ce spectacle. Puis la forme se stabilisa et devint de plus en plus claire. Au bout de quelques secondes, se trouvait debout devant lui la silhouette de la créature qui hantait ses peurs les plus profondes. Derrière lui, il entendit des chaises se reculer précipitamment et des exclamations de terreur. Harry, paralysé par l'affreux sentiment que lui inspirait le souffle roque du détraqueur, serrait sa baguette, ayant perdu toutes notions de ce qui l'entourait.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis la formule !** S'exclama Freeland avec un mélange de colère et d'excitation, ce qui fit revenir Harry sur terre.

Le jeune homme se concentra de toutes ses forces sur une pensée agréable, instant joyeux comme par exemple la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en revoyant ses amis pendant les vacances. Il fixa le monstre et cria :

_**Spero Patronum !**_

De sa baguette jaillit alors un cerf argenté, étincelant, noble et fier, qui fonça droit sur le faux détraqueur à qui bien sur cette vision ne faisait aucun effet. Mais à cet instant, un bruit sourd résonna derrière Harry qui se retourna précipitamment. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le tas de livres placé sur la table, tomber dans le dos du professeur qui regardait à présent par terre, qu'une douleur subite s'empara de son épaule gauche. Harry tourna les yeux vers celle-ci avant d'éclater d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Dans son épaule était planté un des piquants du Mammimorphe qui avait maintenant reprit sa forme d'origine. Deux autres épines étaient profondément enfoncées dans le bois du bureau derrière lui.

**- Vite ! Deux volontaires pour amener Harry à l'infirmerie !**

A cet instant, Ron et Hermione se levèrent.

**Je suis préfète !** Annonça immédiatement la jeune fille.

**Alors, toi et ton ami, prenez le chacun par un bras et dites simplement à Mme Pomfresh qu'un Mammimorphe a eu une crise de terreur, elle saura quoi faire. **Dit-il précipitamment. **Vous autres ! Vous allez passer tour à tour pour tenter de faire apparaître un Patronus comme Harry,** s'écria-t-il à l'adresse des autres enfants qui s'étaient mis à paniquer dans la classe.

Mais son ton autoritaire eut rapidement l'effet escompté. Tous se rassirent et écoutèrent attentivement la suite du cours.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs, les deux amis traînaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le jeune sorcier qui continuait à rire aux éclats sans pouvoir se contrôler.

**Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi lourd !** Se plaignit Hermione qui le tirait de toutes ses forces par un bras. **En plus, on risque de se faire remarquer vu le bruit qu'il fait ! On va déranger les autres classes.**

**Dis tout de suite que tu as peur que Mc Gonagall t'enlève ton signe de préfète si elle t'attrape,** répondit Ron, essoufflé.

Cette phrase s'en suivit d'un regard noir entre eux deux qui les fit stopper au milieu d'un couloir.

**Excusez-moi, mais…dépêchez-vous…**Réussit à articuler Harry en même temps qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle…**Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal au ventre…**

**Il est marrant lui,** dit Ron ironiquement tout en continuant à garder un œil sur l'adolescente. **Si tu marchais au lieu qu'on te traîne Harry, ça irait peut-être un peu plus vite…**

Mais le jeune homme recommençait déjà à pouffer puis il éclata d'un rire nerveux dont il ne réussit pas à se débarrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à l'infirmerie.

**C'est bon les enfants, vous pouvez retourner à votre cours, je m'occupe de votre jeune ami…Allez, allez !** Dit Mme Pomfresh avant de partir dans son bureau pour chercher un remède.

**On viendra te voir demain Harry,** lui assura le rouquin

**Oui, et je t'amènerai les devoirs à faire,** renchérit Hermione.

**Je te remer…**Commença le malade entre deux rires mais il fut coupé par l'adolescent.

**C'est pas vrai ! Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ! Tu crois qu'il est en état de faire ses devoirs !**S'énerva-t-il.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là tous les deux !** S'écria l'infirmière. **Ce jeune homme a besoin de soins et de repos, non pas de vos disputes ! Allez Oust !**

Harry vit ses deux amis s'éloigner toujours en se chamaillant puis regarda Mme Pomfresh tout en riant.

**Et bien mon petit, vous avez eu une forte dose de ce liquide euphorisant…Serrez les dents je vais vous retirer ce piquant.**

Elle prit une pince et sans prévenir, tira d'un petit coup sec ce qui fit assez souffrir l'épaule déjà endolorie.

**Vu les circonstance, je vous conseille de rester au moins une semaine ici…**

**Oh non…**

**Si, si, si, c'est un ordre si vous voulez arrêter de rire ainsi…** Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil suspect…**Prenez ceci** (elle lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide à l'odeur assez fétide), **cela calmera votre hilarité et vous évitera d'avoir des crampes aux muscle du ventre et des joues.**

Puis elle s'éloigna vers son bureau à nouveau. Harry observa le verre puis après avoir fait une légère grimace, engloutit son contenu. C'est ainsi qu'il finit sa première journée de cours.

**Déjà à l'infirmerie…**pensa-t-il. **Au moins, j'ai l'apparence d'un homme heureux…**Soupira-t-il entre deux fou rires.


	7. Chapter 7

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

Je voulais juste rappeler que toute ressemblance avec le vrai tome 5 est involontaire car écrit bien antérieurement.

7) L'enlèvement.

…**Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ?**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des gens parler.

**Chuuutt…J'ai des patients professeur !** Signala une voix qui devait être celle de Mme Pomfresh.

Harry ouvrit doucement les paupières, de peur d'être surpris à écouter la conversation. Devant la porte ouverte se tenaient l'infirmière en chemise de nuit et le professeur Dumbledore.

**Excusez-moi Pompom. Mais au fait, que faites vous debout à une heure du matin ?**

**Je pourrais vous retourner la question Albus. Je surveille mes pensionnaires et en particulier le jeune Potter…**

**On m'en a parlé…Comment va-t-il à propos ? Son fou rire s'est-il calmé ?**

**Pas encore mais après une semaine de repos et de soins, tout devrait revenir à la normale.**

**Très bien…**

Le directeur allait partir quand il se ravisa.

**A propos Pompom, pourquoi m'avez-vous interpellé dans le couloir ?**Murmura-t-il.

**Ah oui ! Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez reçu des nouvelle du professeur Rogue…**

Harry releva un peu la tête pour mieux entendre la suite. Il pouvait à présent voir plus distinctement le visage de Dumbledore qui avait remplacé son sourire bienveillant par un air préoccupé qui le vieillissait.

**Le professeur Rogue…**Soupira-t-il. **Malheureusement, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis un mois…Dans sa dernière lettre, il m'affirmait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait différent d'avant sa rencontre avec Harry il y a 14 ans et qu'il manigançait quelque chose…mais les Mangemorts et Voldemort semblaient le tenir à l'écart d'après lui…Peut-être se doutent-ils de quelque chose…**

**Peut-être bien…**

Un silence s'installa pendant une dizaine de secondes puis, après un moment d'hésitation, Mme Pomfresh reprit.

**Albus, n'avez-vous pas peur que Rogue utilise cette excuse pour retourner auprès de son ancien maître ?**

**J'ai une totale confiance en Severus.**

**Croyez bien que je trouve très noble de votre part de laisser une chance à tout le monde. Je suis très touchée que moi et Minerva soyons dans la confidence à propos de ses origines et de sa mission et je ne souhaite en aucun cas en abuser, mais qui vous dit qu'il ne ment pas ?**

Harry était heureux de constater que ses doutes étaient partagés par d'autres adultes au sujet de son professeur des potions.

**Ecoutez Pompom,** répondit-il tranquillement, **j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Severus ne nous trahira pas. Je sais parfaitement que l'image qu'il revoie aux autres est celle d'un homme froid, distant et en apparence sans cœur, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est loin d'être le cas. Je le connais depuis son enfance, je l'ai vu changer, évoluer, et s'il prend cet aspect là, c'est parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert et en grande partie par la faute de Voldemort** (tressaillement). **C'est sa façon à lui de se protéger…Il m'a déjà donné une preuve irréfutable de sa fidélité que je ne remettrai pas en question et c'est en parti pour cette raison que j'ai confiance en lui.**

**Très bien…Si vous en êtes aussi certain, alors je vous crois, **répondit-elle après ce discours.

**Oui, j'en suis convaincu et c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète pour Harry. Si Voldemort** **manigance quelque chose, ce sera certainement dirigé contre lui…**

**Vous voulez dire, comme le prévient la prophétie…**Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

**Oui et malheureusement, je n'ai qu'une petite idée sur la façon dont il s'y prend…**

**« S'y prend » ? Pourquoi, a-t-il déjà commencé ?**

**Oui, on m'a averti de certains signes avant-coureurs qui sont déjà apparus.**

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien.

**Et Harry est au courant pour la prophétie ?**

**Non, il n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Cette nouvelle risque d'être bouleversante pour lui…C'est une remise en question…Je préfère d'abord voir comment vont évoluer les choses et attendre plus d'informations. En attendant, il faudra le surveiller de près car son dédain pour les règlement risque de lui coûter cher un de ces jours…**

**J'essaierai de vous aider du mieux possible pour lui éviter de faire des bêtises, vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus.**

**Je la sais Pompom, je le sais…Et bien pour l'instant, je vous propose d'aller nous coucher,** **une nouvelle journée nous attentant demain. Alors, bonsoir.**

**Bonsoir Albus,** chuchota-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Elle repartit alors vers son bureau et Harry dû faire semblant de dormir à son passage. Qu'était-ce donc que cette prophétie ? Et en quoi la concernait-il ? Si même Dumbledore n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Voldemort s'y prenait pour l'attaquer ; comment réussirait-il à se défendre contre son ennemi ? Harry continua à réfléchir sur la question encore longtemps avant de s'endormir, quand l'aube apparut, en se promettant de se renseigner auprès d'Hermione.

Pendant cinq jours, en fin de journée, les deux amis vinrent comme promis rendre visite à Harry. Le sixième jour, comme d'habitude, le jeune homme put deviner qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute, car il pouvait déjà entendre leurs hurlements.

**Tu n'avais pas le droit d'enlever des points à Dean !** S'écria Ron en entrant brutalement dans l'infirmerie.

**Tu plaisantes ! Je suis préfète ! Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser faire ça!**

**Mais c'était juste une petite blague de rien du tout !**

**Parce que tu trouves toi que mettre en cachette des pétards mouillés dans le déjeuner de Mc Gonagall est une « petite blague de rien du tout » ! **

Un jet de postillons était à cet instant sorti de sa bouche et Harry pouvait observait une veine au front de la jeune fille.

**C'est quand même notre maison que tu pénalises par cet acte !** Finit par crier Ron, rouge de colère, après un moment d'hésitation.

**Bon, si nous arrêtions de nous disputer, **dit raisonnablement Hermione**, nous sommes venus pour voir Harry. Au fait comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**

L'adolescent, toujours dans son lit, ne riait plus mais conservait un sourire sur le visage dont il ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser.

**Très bien, même trop bien. Je commence sérieusement à m'ankyloser à rester de force allongé ou assis. Je vais devenir fou si ça continue !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain à tenir et tu seras libre. Tu pourras toujours t'occuper avec les devoirs de Trelawney**, l'encouragea la jeune fille après lui avoir tendu un petit tas de parchemins.

Ron lança alors à Hermione un regard courroucé que celle-ci lui rendit avec autant d'intensité.

**Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Vous ne cessez pas de vous chamailler en ce moment. Votre comportement m'inquiète !**

**Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sont que de petits désaccords que nous devons mettre au clair, c'est tout,** se justifia Ron.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, tous les trois s'amusèrent à différents jeux comme à la bataille explosive jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pose une question qui semblait la tracasser.

**Harry, tu te rappelles quand tu nous as expliqué que tu avais peur que Tu-sais-qui ai un certain pouvoir sur toi ?**

**Oui, je me souviens…**

**Et bien, **continua le rouquin avec hésitation, comme s'il avait deviné à l'avance l'inquiétude de la jeune fille,** tu as parlé d'une histoire de sang, que toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres partagiez ou quelque chose comme ça…Comment ça se fait ?**

Harry perdit alors comme par miracle son sourire qui persistait sur son visage. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui aurait fallu leur raconter toute ce qui s'était passé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il sentait son estomac se nouer et il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Il inspira alors très profondément et prit la parole :

**Tout est arrivé pendant la dernière tâche du Tournoi l'année précédente**…Dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. **C'était bien trop récent et douloureux pour que je vous raconte quoi que se soit…**

**Tu…tu sais Harry, **l'interrompit Ron, voyant que le jeune homme semblait décomposé**, tu n'es pas forcé de le faire…**

**Si…si, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à franchir le pas,** répondit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Harry se mit à fixer ses draps avec un regard vide et commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il revoyait précisément chacun de ces instants douloureux, comme s'il les avait seulement vécu le jour d'avant. Il expliqua sa rencontre avec l'araignée géante qui le blessa dans le labyrinthe, Cédric qui refusait de prendre le trophée, sa décision, le Port-au-Loin, le cimetière, Queudver qui lançait l'« Avada Kedavra » sur Diggory…A cet instant, le sentiment atroce de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis des mois était à son apogée. Il releva la tête, sentant des picotis au bord des yeux et s'aperçut que ses deux amis, qui le regardaient, semblaient aussi bouleversés que lui, surtout Hermione qui avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Harry préféra baisser la tête, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à continuer sinon. Il poursuivit avec l'incantation, expliquant comment Queudver s'y était pris pour faire renaître Voldemort…

**Voilà comment moi, le « Survivant », le « héros », ai permis au meurtrier de centaines de personnes, à l'assassin de mes propres parents…de continuer son œuvre abominable…**Souffla-t-il avec un profond dégoût pour lui-même.

**Harry…Ce n'est pas ta faute,** réussit à articuler Ron, abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hermione elle, semblait sous le choc et pleurait en silence, le regard perdu dans le vague.

**Tu était attaché à une pierre tombale, que voulais-tu faire de plus !**Répéta le rouquin.

**Et que…que s'est-il passé ensuite ?** Hésita la jeune sorcière, fixant toujours un point invisible

**Ensuite….**Murmura Harry.

Et il continua son récit, ayant baissé sa tête à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'épisode du Priori Incantatum qui, comme la dernière fois, le paralysa. Sa gorge se noua et le picotement au bord des yeux faisaient leur retour. Il eut beaucoup de mal à poursuivre mais finalement, il réussit à terminer son histoire sans que ses émotions ne le submergent. Mais lorsqu'Hermione, les yeux inondés de larmes, l'enlaça, il ne put apaiser ses sentiments.

**Oh Harry ! Je suis si désolée, …si désolée !**

Son visage se crispa alors et il ne réussit pas cette fois à s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Ron s'approcha à son tour, lui aussi les yeux brillants et rouges, et il les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. Harry pleura comme jamais il n'avait encore pleuré, comme si pour lui à présent, il lui était vital d'évacuer tous les malheurs, les souffrances et les tristesses qu'il avait accumulé durant toutes ses années. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh finisse par leur rappeler qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain et qu'il fallait qu'ils se reposent. La femme avait les yeux elle aussi rouge et Harry en déduit qu'elle avait sûrement entendu la conversation. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, puis souhaita bonne nuit à l'adolescent avant d'éteindre et de fermer la porte. Harry ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il repensa tout d'abord à tout ce qu'il venait de raconter, à Diggory, à ses parents…De les avoir revus l'année dernière sous forme d'ombre lui avait encore plus donné envie de leur parler plus longuement et dans d'autres conditions, de pouvoir les toucher, les prendre dans ses bras…Que n'aurait-il pas donné à cet instant pour vivre de tels moments, pour mieux les connaître. Mais tout le monde semblait ne pas trop vouloir aborder le sujet. Même Dumbledore avait la fâcheuse tendance à n'enlever qu'une seule partie du voile, de ne révéler qu'un seul aspect de l'énigme qui entourait l'histoire de sa famille…C'est avec cette dernière pensée que l'adolescent plongea dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain soir, Harry du attendre un long moment avant que ses deux amis finissent par le rejoindre. A sa grande surprise et joie aussi, le rouquin et la jeune fille ne se disputaient pas, au contraire, ils semblaient étrangement heureux et même quelque peu embarrassés.

**Salut Ron, salut Hermione ! Comment s'est passée la journée ?**

**Très bien !** Répondirent en cœur les deux sorciers.

Tous deux se jetèrent un coup d'œil qui les firent rougir violemment.

**Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux en ce moment ? Je ne vous suis vraiment plus, **demanda le jeune homme, perplexe face à leur comportement inhabituel.

Ron et Hermione s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes comme pour s'accorder sur quelque chose d'entendu, toujours le teint rouge.

**Harry,** hésita le jeune sorcier, **nous…nous avons quelque chose à te dire…**

Hermione approcha alors sa main de celle de Ron et la serra dans la sienne. Harry observait la scène, de plus en plus intrigué et étonné. Que signifiait tout ceci ? Mais la jeune fille répondit à sa question.

**Nous sommes ensemble…**

**Vous…vous quoi ?** Bégaya l'adolescent, ayant ouvert de grands yeux ronds.

**Nous sortons ensemble,** répéta-t-elle de plus en plus gênée et rougissante.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était bien trop surpris. Il regarda successivement ses amis qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui, peut-être une réponse, un accord. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur étonnement quand celui-ci éclata de rire. Et, chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux et les regardait à nouveau, il ne pouvait empêcher son fou rire. Le couple lui, toujours sérieux, semblait de plus en plus inquiet du comportement soudain de leur ami.

**Il est fou,** finit par en conclure Ron.

**Non, je crois…je crois plutôt qu'il ne nous a pas vraiment pris au sérieux.**

**Ah tu crois ?** Se moqua le rouquin avec un petit sourire qui fit rougir d'autant plus Hermione.

**Que se passe-t-il ici !** S'exclama alors une voix derrière eux.

C'était Mme Pomfresh qui s'était précipitée après avoir entendu du bruit dans l'infirmerie. Les deux amis s'écartèrent pour la laisser s'approcher.

**Mais que lui avez-vous donc fait ?**

**Rien du tout !** S'indigna Ron. **Nous étions seulement entrain de discuter quand il a recommencé.**

**Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude mes remèdes sont efficaces et donnent de bon résultats ! En plus, le traitement avait fait son effet jusqu'à aujourd'hui**. Elle se retourna brusquement, leur lançant un regard soupçonneux.** Vous ne me mentez pas, vous ne lui avez rien fait ?**

**Absolument rien,** assura Hermione.

**Harry ! Harry !** L'appela Mme Pomfresh tout en le secouant vigoureusement.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de rire. Au contraire, plus elle le secouait, plus il riait.

**Poussez-vous les enfants, je vais utiliser la manière forte.**

L'infirmière leva alors une main dangereuse en direction de la joue de Harry, puis dans un mouvement rapide, elle percuta violemment cette dernière, laissant sur le visage du sorcier une marque rouge, ce qui stoppa immédiatement son hilarité. Le jeune homme resta un instant à observer les visages perplexes des personnes qui l'entouraient.

**Je…je suis désolé…**Finit par dire Harry, un peu gêné par sa réaction idiote.

**Ca va mon garçon ?** L'interrogea la femme d'un air inquiet.

**Oui, oui…Tout va bien. Je vous assure que c'est passé,** affirma le garçon devant l'inquiétude dont faisait à présent preuve Mme Pomfresh.

**Très bien, tant mieux,…pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que je ne savais plus me servir d'une potion…**Dit l'infirmière pour elle-même en s'éloignant.

**Je m'excuse…je suis désolé,** répéta Harry quand elle fut partie.

**Nous comprenons,** assura Ron. **Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à réagir bizarrement à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Seamus s'est étouffé avec son jus de citrouille, Parvati à avaler de travers, et…**

**Je pense que ça suffira Ron,** le coupa Hermione, assez mal à l'aise.

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content pour vous, je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble, sincèrement,** dit Harry avec un sourire quelque peu gêné.

**Sinon quoi de neuf ?** Demanda Hermione, semblant vouloir changer de sujet.

**Rien de particulier, **répondit le garçon**. Je croyais ne jamais dire ça mais je crois que les cours me manquent. **

**Oh non !** S'exclama le rouquin. **Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a donné ? « L'Hermionélose » ? **

**Ron !** S'indigna la jeune fille en le bousculant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux carottes lui tira alors la langue et ils se mirent tous à rire de bon cœur.

**En attendant,** continua Hermione, **les cours de potion avec Freeland sont bien plus intéressants qu'avec Rogue, même si Malefoy et sa bande continuent leurs pitreries. **

Cette allusion à son ancien professeur des potions lui rappela la conversation qu'il avait surpris lors de son premier soir à l'infirmerie entre Mme Pomfresh et le directeur. Il en fit de suite part à ses amis qui l'écoutèrent attentivement.

**Moi, je pense comme Harry. Rogue doit sûrement manigancer quelque chose dans notre dos avec son ancien maître en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il est en danger ou quelque chose comme ça,** affirma Ron.

**Mais enfin, réfléchissez cinq minutes ! Rogue a eu maints fois l'occasion de te tuer Harry, et il n'a jamais rien tenté contre toi. Il t'a même sauvé la vie en première année,** rappela la jeune fille.

**Oui, mais cette fois, c'est différent !** Rétorqua Harry. **Jusqu'à présent, il était tout seul, mais maintenant que Voldemort (**tressaillements**) est de retour, il sait qu'il a un appui derrière lui. Il m'a toujours détesté. Cette fois, il a l'occasion de se venger. **

**Ce que je ne comprends pas, **s'interrogea le rouquin, **c'est pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore persiste à prendre sa défense alors que tout est contre lui…**

Harry acquiesça de la tête, mais Hermione revint à la charge après réflexion.

**Pas tout…**contesta-t-elle, songeuse. **Harry, est-ce que, le jour où tu t'es retrouvé dans ce cimetière avec Tu-sais-qui et les Mangemorts, tu as entendu le nom de Rogue ?**

**Non enfin…non…mais…**

**J'ai donc raison ! Rogue ne fait plus parti des acolytes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Qui te dit que Rogue n'a pas attendu d'être envoyé par Dumbledore et ainsi tromper l'ennemi !** Insista Ron.

**Parce que…parce que…je le sais ! C'est tout !**

Pour la première fois, Hermione manquait d'arguments pour répondre et Ron était très fier de sa performance. Harry parla ensuite de la prophétie dont les deux adultes avaient fait allusion et demanda à ses amis s'ils ne pouvaient pas se renseigner sur le sujet.

**Est-ce que cette prophétie a un nom ?** Lui demanda la jeune fille.

**Non, en tout cas, il ne lui en on pas donné. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle a un lien direct avec moi.**

**Ca ne fait rien, nous allons chercher dès ce soir à la bibliothèque. De toute façon, tu seras de retour parmi nous dès demain et on regardera ensemble.**

**Oui, tu as raison, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'être dans ce lit que j'avais déjà oublié que j'étais libre demain,** dit-il avec enthousiasme.

**Tu ne sais donc pas que ma Her-mignonne a toujours raison, **dit Ron qui s'était placé derrière elle et avait enroulé ses bras autour des hanches de l'adolescente**. Il se fait tard, on devrait partir, ainsi, on commencerait les recherches plus tôt.**

**Oui, c'est vrai,** sourit-elle**. Très bien, alors, bonne nuit Harry, à demain !**

**A demain,** dit-il en les voyant s'éloigner main dans la main.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient ensembles. Qu'y avait-il de si gênant à cela ? Pourtant, bien qu'il soit heureux pour eux, Harry ne pouvait se débarrasser du nœud à l'estomac qui était apparu à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Malgré cela, il avait remarqué cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Ron. Il devait vraiment être très amoureux d'elle…Après tout, le bonheur de ses amis, n'était-ce pas cela l'essentiel ?

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry s'habilla rapidement et put s'enfuir de l'infirmerie après avoir eu l'accord de madame Pomfresh, encore un peu ensommeillée. Le jeune homme avait hâte de reprendre une vie normale et pour commencer la journée, il décida de réveiller Ron. Mais quand il arriva au niveau de son dortoir, une douleur lancinante prit sa cicatrice, ce qui le força à s'arrêter devant la porte. Le jeune sorcier savait que sa blessure ne lui faisait jamais mal pour rien, elle le prévenait d'un danger, et ce danger devait être proche. Harry pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et allait vers son lit quand il aperçut une silhouette passer par la fenêtre. L'adolescent se précipita tant bien que mal vers cette dernière et vit un homme vêtu d'une grande cape noire et portant une capuche qui lui cachait le visage de la lumière de la lune. Bizarrement, ce dernier tenait debout dans le vide. Le jeune sorcier se concentra pour essayer de voir ce qui le tenait en l'air. Puis au bout de quelques secondes d'attention, il distingua une forme noire et rectangulaire sous les pieds de l'homme, une forme de…

**Tapis volant…**dit à voix haute le garçon sans s'en apercevoir.

L'homme, l'ayant certainement entendu, releva la tête, toujours dissimulée par la cagoule et l'obscurité. Ses yeux reflétait étrangement le clair de lune.

**HEY VOUS !**S'écria Harry, pris à nouveau par la douleur, mais tentant de se saisir de sa baguette. **Qu'est-ce que… ?**

**Harry… ?** Demanda une voix ensommeillée. **A qui tu parles ?**

Harry se retourna, sa baguette enfin en main, et vit un Ron ébouriffé et en pyjama, complètement sonné par un réveil brutal.

**Pardon Ron, je t'expliquerais plus tard, je dois…**

Harry se pencha par la fenêtre mais la silhouette avait totalement disparue. Le jeune homme scruta l'horizon mais rien. Il s'était échappé.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Insista Ron.

L'adolescent lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait vu ; l'homme qui s'enfuyait de la chambre et le tapis volant.

**C'est très rare un homme qui possède un tapis volant dans nos régions. Il devait avoir de très bonnes relations avec des gens du Maghreb.**

**Pourquoi ?** Le questionna Harry. **On doit bien en trouver dans des magasins.**

**Non justement. Seuls les maghrébins en possèdent et ils offrent ce genre de cadeaux qu'à des personnes qu'ils estiment comme quelqu'un de très proche ou en remerciement d'un service rendu.**

En acquiesçant de la tête, Harry s'aperçut tout à coup en regardant derrière le rouquin que sa valise avait été versée sur son lit.

**Mes affaires !** S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lieu du crime.

L'adolescent été entrain de vérifier si rien ne lui avait été volé lorsque Ron l'interpella.

**Harry, regarde ton album photo,** chuchota-t-il. **Je l'ai trouvé ouvert à cette page.**

Le jeune homme prit le livre que lui tendait son ami et constata avec horreur qu'une des photos le montrant lui étant bébé avait été à demi décollée, même arrachée de son emplacement.

**Qui voudrait une de tes photos au point de venir te la voler dans ta chambre ?**

**Je n'en sais rien,** répondit le jeune sorcier**, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je revienne de l'infirmerie si tôt.**

Après s'être habillé, Ron accompagné de Harry, descendit dans la Salle Commune tout en discutant de ce qui était arrivé, et tous deux décidèrent d'attendre la venue d'Hermione pour lui en parler et connaître son opinion sur les faits. Ils s'installèrent à une des tables en attendant l'arrivée progressive des autres Gryffondor auxquels il devait encore rester une demi heure de sommeil. Le silence prit place quelques instants puis fut rompu par un Harry mal à l'aise.

**Je…je voulais te dire que j'étais heureux que tu es enfin pris le devant avec Hermione. J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne ferais le premier pas.**

**Tu savais ? Tu savais que j'avais des vues sur Hermione ?** Demanda le rouquin, le visage à présent aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

**Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure,** expliqua Harry en riant.

**Tant que ça ?** S'étonna le garçon**. Et moi qui ne m'en était pas aperçu jusqu'à il y a quelques jours…**Continua-t-il, déconcerté.

Cette réaction amusa Harry, mais ce sentiment de nœud à l'estomac refit son apparition. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**Comment t'en es-tu aperçu ?** Demanda finalement timidement l'adolescent. **Comment as-tu su que c'était elle et pas une autre avec qui tu voulais être ?**

Cette question, il avait envie de la poser depuis qu'il les avait vu main dans la main. Et puis, il y avait Cho…Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle était gentille et surtout très belle, il se sentait attiré par elle et la sensation qu'il éprouvait en sa présence, lui rappelait vaguement celle qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois des Vélanes. Etait-ce cela être amoureux ? C'était justement cela qu'il voulait comprendre et peut-être que son ami pourrait enfin lui donner la réponse à cette question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune chinoise.

**Harry Potter aurait-il quelqu'un en vue ?** Demanda son ami avec un sourire narquois.

**Oui…enfin non, enfin…euh…Et puis non. Laisse tomber,** dit-il finalement, très mal à l'aise et rosissant.

**Ca va, c'était pour te taquiner…Je crois qu'en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de physique, même si depuis ces derniers temps, je la trouvais de plus en plus…enfin,…tu vois ce que je veux dire,** précisa le rouquin, à présent aussi rouge que ses cheveux. **Je pense que c'est plutôt le réconfort que je ressentais auprès d'elle, cette sensation de bonheur et de plénitude que rien ne semble pouvoir t'enlever…**répondit-il, le regard dans le vague, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry, en l'écoutant attentivement, sentit son nœud à l'estomac se resserrer d'avantage encore. Décidément, il aurait tout donné pour connaître la raison de son mal être.

**C'est pour ça que je me suis senti si mal quand j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé**, reprit-il plus sérieusement. **Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que tout était entrain de s'écrouler autour de moi, que j'étais dans un affreux rêve et que je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller…**

Harry s'aperçut après cette remarque, qu'il avait éprouvé exactement la même sensation quand il avait entendu les nouvelles à la télévision. Mais après tout, c'était sûrement normal qu'il s'inquiète pour Hermione, elle était, elle aussi, sa meilleure amie.

**Honnêtement, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…**Finit Ron dans un murmure.

**Moi non plus,** répondit Harry pensivement… **Mais ne t'en fait pas, on la protégera à nous deux du mieux que l'on pourra**, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

**Si Malefoy ose encore une fois l'insulter ou autre chose…**S'énerva Ron.

**Moi ce n'est pas Malefoy qui m'inquiète…Tu te souviens ce qu'il avait dit dans le train avant les vacances ? _« Ils seront les premiers à partir maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Les Sang-de-bourbes et les amoureux des moldus en premier…_». Vous faites tous les deux partis du…**

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri aigu, provenant certainement du dortoir des filles.

**Hermione !** S'écrièrent les deux garçons avant de se précipiter le plus vite possible dans les escaliers menant au dortoir concerné.

Dans le couloir, Parvati, Lavande et d'autres filles étaient en chemise de nuit, observant l'intérieur de la chambre d'un air effrayé.

**Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Hermione ?** S'inquiéta Ron.

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse et entra précipitamment. L'adolescent furetait du regard l'ensemble de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver son amie et des indices.

**Hermione !** S'exclama Ron, ayant à son tour pénétré sur les lieux.

La jeune fille était allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix, une plaie sur le front.

**Hermione, Hermione, je t'en supplie réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît…**Supplia le rouquin, à genoux à côté d'elle. **Harry ! Fais quelque chose ! **Paniqua Ron.

**Calme toi… Elle n'est qu'assommée, elle respire**, lui assura Harry après l'avoir examiné.

**Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas !**

**Calmez-vous Mr Weasley,** répéta une voix sèche.

Surpris, les deux garçons se retournèrent brusquement, et un certain soulagement apparut sur le visage de Harry en apercevant Mc Gonagall derrière lui, Mme Pomfresh et surtout, la silhouette bienveillante de Dumbledore. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leurs professeurs mais Harry entendit d'autres pas dehors. Il vit alors entrer Seamus, Dean les frères Weasley, Neville et Freeland, qui semblait tous deux très nerveux, même apeuré en ce qui concernait Neville.

**Que s'est-il passé ?** Demandèrent Fred et Georges.

**Très bonne question,** intervint le directeur. **Racontez-nous.**

Harry et Ron expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé dans leur chambre, puis ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'au moment du cri.

**Une photo de toi…**Réfléchit Dumbledore. **Je crois que cette personne à obtenue ce qu'elle voulait…**Dit-il en leur montrant toutes les affaires d'Hermione qui gisaient un peu partout derrière son lit. **Un article de la Gazette du Sorcier à été déchiré et vous étiez tous les trois sur cette photo.**

**Vous pensez que c'est…**Le questionna d'un air anxieux Mc Gonagall.

**En effet Minerva, je pense que c'est Voldemort.**

Toute l'assemblée frissonna à ces paroles, et l'adolescent put percevoir une lueur de frayeur dans les yeux glacés de Freeland.

**Mais comment aurait-il pu entrer dans Poudlard ?** S'étonna Pomfresh.

**Ce n'était pas lui, mais sûrement un de ces sbires…**

**Mais comment savait-il où se trouvait les dortoirs de Gryffondor ?**

**Bonne question. Cela signifie que cette personne est certainement quelqu'un qui connaît bien Poudlard et ses pièces…Bref quelqu'un qui travaille ou travaillait dans le collège…**Conclut le directeur.

A ces mots, l'infirmière jeta à Dumbledore un regard très significatif pour Harry, même si le directeur sembla ne pas le prendre en compte. Mme Pomfresh pensait à la même personne que lui : Severus Rogue. Mais le garçon fut interrompu par un petit gémissement d'Hermione qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Ron la pris immédiatement dans ses bras, l'air soulagé. Harry se sentit plus décontracté, et souffla un bon coup pour décompresser.

**Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda le rouquin.

**Comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir de plein fouet un sort très puissant…Non, ça va, je vais bien,** rectifia-t-elle voyant l'inquiétude de ses deux amis.

Elle essaya de se lever, s'appuyant sur Ron pour conserver un peu de stabilité.

**J'ai la tête qui tourne…**

**C'est normal,** intervint Mc Gonagall, **vous venez d'être touchée par un maléfice provoquant un long sommeil. De plus, en tombant, vous vous êtes blessée à la tête.**

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle saignait et que ses affaires avaient été fouillées. Elle raconta alors le peu de chose qu'elle avait pu voir avant de tomber inconsciente.

**Ce qui est certain, c'est que cet homme au tapis volant est dangereux, surtout pour toi Harry. Si Voldemort s'est donné tant de peine pour voler une photo à tel point que cela risquait de révéler un de ses espions, c'est qu'elle doit être très utile et il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en serve d'une quelconque manière. Je vous conseille donc à tous les trois, même plutôt, vous ordonne de rester vigilant et de ne pas jouer avec le feu car un jour ou l'autre, vous pourriez sérieusement vous brûler. Ai-je été bien assez clair ?** Dit Dumbledore d'un air sévère que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Les trois compagnons acquiescèrent de la tête. Après avoir insisté plusieurs fois en vain pour que Hermione parte à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh et les autres professeurs ainsi que les Gryffondor partirent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. A leur entrée, beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons se retournèrent, étonnés par la scène. Chacun s'assit à sa place et tout redevint normal.

**Alors, au fait, vous avez trouvé quelque chose hier soir sur la prophétie,** murmura Harry pour que personne ne les entendent.

**Absolument rien à part une petite allusion sur une prophétie qui concernerait un enfant élu, sûrement toi, mais pas de nom, rien,** expliqua Hermione.

**C'est comme si on avez voulu effacer toute trace de ce qu'elle racontait…**dit mystérieusement Ron.

**Oh, mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas !** Affirma Hermione. **J'essaierai de chercher dans d'autres ouvrages et à l'occasion dans la réserve interdite aux élèves.**

**Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, ça ne fait rien,** lui assura Harry sur le chemin menant au cours du professeur Chourave.

Harry remarqua que pendant les jours qui suivirent l'agression, Ron ne lâchait plus d'une semelle la jeune fille, certainement pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Et puis, leur comportement, leur façon d'agir ensemble, de se tenir la main, de se jeter des regards très significatifs, dérangeait de plus en plus Harry. Il expliquait sa réaction du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus être tranquille avec Ron, entre garçons. Alors, il préférait rester à l'écart de ses deux amis. Pourtant, plusieurs fois les deux tourtereaux, s'étant certainement aperçus de son comportement soudain, avaient tenté de le ramener vers eux en classe, lorsqu'il y avait des groupes de trois ou quatre à faire. Le jeune apprenti acceptait leur offre pour ne pas les blesser mais il évitait leur regard. Il voyait bien que sa façon d'agir rendait triste ses amis, mais il pensait que pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'il reste à l'écart. Ce ne serait pas définitif, il fallait juste qu'il s'adapte à cette situation qui le rendait morose, ensuite il reviendrait vers eux, en admettant qu'il veuille encore de sa présence.

Halloween venait d'être fêté et la solitude de Harry ne faisait qu'aggraver son état de déprime. Chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux et voyait Hermione dans les bras de Ron, l'adolescent sentait qu'un nœud à l'estomac se formait et celui-ci s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Ce matin là, il était à peu près 9 heure, Harry s'était levé dans un état lamentable. Malgré le fait qu'il était en weekend, les insomnies qu'il avait à présent presque tous les soirs ne l'avaient pas épargné. Pourtant, il avait réussit à s'endormir vers 8 heures du matin, après avoir entendu Ron se lever, mais il avait fait un horrible cauchemar et du coup, il s'était à son tour levé. Il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde dormait encore ou était sorti car exceptionnellement pour la saison, il faisait beau et chaud. Harry ne déjeuna pas, il n'avait pas faim. Il décida d'un peu profiter lui aussi de cette météo clémente et de rendre ainsi visite à Hagrid car il n'y était pas allé une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. Le géant l'aperçut de loin car lui aussi été sorti se réchauffer au soleil.

**Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Lui demanda-t-il immédiatement en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

**Rien, tout va bien,** mentit le garçon.

**Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça. Tu as très mauvaise mine, tu sais,** s'inquiéta Hagrid.

L'adolescent s'installa sur une des chaises, Crockdur la tête sur ces genoux.

**Ron et Hermione sont venus me rendre visite tôt ce matin,** continua le géant tout en servant du thé dans une grosse tasse devant le garçon.

**Ah oui ? Et comment vont-ils ?** Demanda immédiatement le jeune homme, étant subitement sorti de sa léthargie.

**Bien, bien, mais tu devrais le savoir. Ils sont inquiets pour toi, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu cherches à les éviter…Ca les rend tristes…**

**Ca ne vous concerne pas,** répondit froidement l'apprenti. **Oh…pardon Hagrid…je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…**S'excusa Harry, voyant l'air triste de l'homme.

**Non…tu as raison, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas…C'est juste que l'on s'inquiète pour toi…J'ai entendu des élèves et des professeurs parler et**…Il hésita…**ils te trouvent étrange et brutal avec ton entourage. Même Freeland qui est un de tes admirateurs a vu ton changement bizarre de comportement…il dit que lorsqu'il était parti au Maroc cet été, il avait vu un garçon dans le même état que toi après qu'on lui aie jeté un sort. Il pense que Tu-sais-qui cherche à te rendre fou…**

**Ecoutez Hagrid**, dit Harry en se levant, ne supportant plus ses hypothèses ridicules le concernant, **Freeland ne sait absolument rien. Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui m'a ensorcelé. Je suis seulement dans une mauvaise passe mais ça ira, ne vous préoccupez plus de mon cas. De me demander tout le temps si je vais bien ne m'aide pas. J'ai seulement besoin en ce moment de rester seul, c'est tout.**

**Bon très bien,** dit le géant, surpris par la réaction du jeune homme. **Tu…tu veux encore un peu de thé ?**

**Non, je crois que je vais m'en aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.**

**Très bien, alors, à la prochaine fois Harry.**

**C'est ça, à la prochaine fois,** répondit précipitamment le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Harry allait se diriger vers le lac mais il aperçut alors ses deux amis en tête à tête, ce qui le décida finalement à prendre la décision de s'éloigner vers les sous-bois de la Forêt Interdite. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait absolument l'aider ? Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse réfléchir…Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en ce moment et d'ailleurs ses notes s'en ressentaient. Etrangement, l'image de Ron et Hermione, surtout de la jeune fille, était ancrée dans son esprit. Il nourrissait intérieurement une colère contre le rouquin et contre l'adolescente qu'il ne comprenait pas. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, Harry s'aperçut que cette colère le rendait en effet agressif avec tout le monde. En réalité, il ne parlait presque plus à ses deux amis donc il se vengeait en quelque sorte sur les autres.

Le jeune homme revint soudain à la réalité après avoir entendu un bruit dans les buissons. Il regarda alors autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé quelque peu dans la Forêt. Attentif au moindre son, il continua sa marche mais s'arrêta encore quelques pas plus loin. Il avait une nouvelle fois entendu un bruissement. Harry resta le plus immobile possible, saisissant sa baguette.

**Qui êtes vous !Montrez-vous !** Cria le jeune homme.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Harry s'apprêtait à s'approcher des arbres lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il se retourna mais il était trop tard, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un visage cagoulé avant de tomber assommé.

Harry volait à pleine vitesse, chevauchant son Eclair de Feu avec beaucoup d'adresse lors de ce match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins couverts de rouge et or, où l'acclamaient Ron et Hermione. Son attention fut alors portée sur un petit point brillant volant à toute vitesse juste en dessous de lui : le Vif d'or. L'adolescent accélera sous les acclamations des élèves du stade. Malefoy, qui semblait avoir fait de gros progrès, le suivait de près, et le jeune homme avait du mal à le distancer. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser gagner, il avait toujours quelques centimètres d'avance. La petite balle devenait de plus en plus visible alors que les deux adversaires se rapprochaient de leur objectif. Harry lâcha alors une main du manche de son balais pour la tendre vers le Vif. En une fraction de seconde et avec beaucoup d'effort pour éviter Malefoy et le sol, il sentit la petite boule ailée se débattre entre ses doigts. Une explosion de joie retentit dans une grande partie du stade lorsque Harry tendit triomphalement le bras, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Potter !**

Le jeune homme se retourna dans la direction de cet appel. A sa grande surprise c'était Malefoy qui l'interpelé d'une drôle de voix, un sourire sarcastique sur la figure que l'adolescent ne comprenait pas. Drago lui fit alors un rapide signe pour lui indiquer de se retourner. Harry s'exécuta avec méfiance mais lorsqu'il vit enfin ce que lui montrait le garçon, il comprit cette grimace. Un batteur de Serpentard lui fonçait droit dessus. L'apprenti tenta de faire bouger son balai sans succès. Celui-ci ne lui obéissait plus. Pris de panique, Harry lâcha le Vif d'or et le manche pour se protéger la figure mais la batte atteignit avant qu'il n'en aie eu le temps sa joue droite de plein fouet, ce qui le destabilisa et il entama une chute dans le vide.

**Potter ! Potter !**

Cette voix…Ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy même si elle lui était autant désagréable. Harry sentit qu'il était couché dans l'herbe, et il avait un affreux mal de tête.

**Potter !** Cria à moitié la voix.

Il reçut alors un autre coup, cette fois à la joue gauche, qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

**Qu'est ce que…Vous !** S'exclama Harry, stupéfait par cette vision.

**Taisez-vous Potter !** Murmura brutalement l'homme, obligeant Harry à rester couché au milieu des buissons et lui ayant posé une main sur la bouche.

Cet homme n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Harry observa son professeur pendant que ce dernier scrutait avec un mélange de nervosité et de frayeur le parc de Poudlard. Rogue avait les cheveux encore plus crasseux qu'auparavant, sa robe était déchirée, sale, avec des tâches de sang à certains endroits et il portait…une veste à cagoule… Sa respiration était haletante et saccadée. Mais soudain, le regard du jeune homme, à présent inquiet, fut attiré par quelque chose enroulé près d'eux. Avec horreur, il reconnut un tapis, certainement un tapis volant…

**Vous allez me suivre en silence,** ordonna l'homme en lui dégageant la bouche pour lui saisir le poignet.

**Pas question !** Cria Harry ayant réussit à se lever.

**Taisez-vous Potter ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici !** Dit le Mangemort en se relevant à son tour.

**Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous suivre pour que vous m'ameniez à Lui, en vous faisant confiance !** Se débattit le garçon.

**Potter, je me contre fiche totalement que vous me fassiez confiance ou pas. Suivez-moi sans poser de questions et vous aurez la vie sauve.**

**Il faudra d'abord réussir à m'attraper !** Dit Harry après avoir réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de son professeur.

L'adolescent se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers l'intérieur de la Forêt, entendant les pas sonores de son poursuivant un peu plus loin derrière lui.

**Potter ! Espèce d'imbécile, j'essaie de vous sauver !** Cria Rogue, sa baguette à la main.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il essayait de le semer, avec succès d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

_**Tarentallegra **_

Le sort le toucha de plein fouet et le stoppa net, ses jambes étant trop occupées à danser la lambada qu'à courir. Rogue lui sauta alors dessus pour le plaquer au sol. Le sort s'étant rapidement dissipé, Harry se débattait de toutes ses forces avec les bras, les jambes, pour tenter de se libérer de ce traître. Il s'agrippa alors au col de la robe du sorcier et poussa violemment l'homme en arrière, ce qui déchira une bonne partie du haut du vêtement. A genou sur le sol, Harry regarda alors avec surprise et horreur le thorax du Mangemort assis par terre. Celui-ci était rempli de coupures encore ouvertes, de blessures en forme de petits trous sur la poitrine, de brûlures et d'une immense cicatrice partant de l'épaule gauche, au flanc droit. Il s'aperçut seulement à cet instant que son professeur était squelettique et semblait très faible. Severus, voyant le regard du garçon, replia immédiatement les parties déchirées de sa robe pour cacher ses plaies. Il s'approcha de Harry et le souleva sans que celui-ci ne s'y oppose. Rogue lui saisit le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Potter. J'ai appris qu'il y a un espion dans la collège et que Vous-savez-qui l'a envoyé pour enlever vos proches.**

**Mes proches !** S'exclama le garçon, étant enfin sorti de sa torpeur.

**Oui, il faut absolument prévenir le directeur, je ne suis pas en état….Potter ! Restez ici c'est de la folie ! POTTER !** Hurla le professeur, voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à suivre son élève.

Harry était parti en courant vers le lac où il avait vu ses amis quelques temps plus tôt. Il savait que si Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à des gens de son entourage, ce serait forcément Ron et Hermione. L'adolescent dévalait dans le parc à toute vitesse si bien qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Les élèves se promenant se retournait, étonné par la scène. Epuisé, essoufflé, il arriva à l'étendue d'eau et scruta le paysage pour repérer ses deux amis. Mais rien, personne. Le souffle court, Rogue le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

**Potter…**Haleta l'homme**…vous êtes aussi…inconscient que votre…arrogant de père…Soyez certain…que Dumbledore en sera averti…je….**

**AAAHHHH !**

Le cri était proche et interrompit Severus qui se retourna nerveusement. Harry se remit immédiatement à courir dans la direction de l'appel. Il priait intérieurement pour que ce cri ne provienne pas d'Hermione comme il le redoutait. Malheureusement, près d'un petit bosquet d'arbres, un homme cagoulé traînait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Un autre retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait un rouquin qui se débattait avec fougue. Près d'eux, un être à la peau blafarde que Harry connaissait bien, leur donnait des ordres.

**HERMIONE ! RON !** Cria le garçon après un moment de stupeur.

**HARRY, A L'AIDE, A L'AI…**

Le Mangemort venait d'assommer Ron.

**ROOONNN !** Hurla désespérément le jeune homme, voyant son ami être emporté par son ravisseur.

Harry fouillait avec des gestes maladroits dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette mais il ne la trouvait pas…L'adolescent pensa soudain à Rogue qui avait du le désarmer pendant qu'il était encore assommé. Non, il n'allait pas laisser ce monstre lui prendre aussi la vie de ses deux meilleurs amis, jamais ! Harry s'apprêtait à courir dans la direction des Mangemorts quand quelqu'un le plaqua à terre en plein élan.

**LAISSEZ-MOI ! VOLDEMORT !** Cria le jeune sorcier, voyant s'enfuir parmi les broussailles, les complices de son pire ennemi.

Le Mage Noir le fixa quelques secondes, ses lèvres minces dessinant un petit rictus sur son visage squelettique, puis il prononça des mots incompréhensibles, avant de s'enfuir dans l'obscurité de la Forêt Interdite. Des cris fusèrent alors de toute part, car dans le ciel brillait alors, la Marque des Ténèbres…

A suivre…et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer !


	8. Chapter 8

TITRE : HARRY POTTER FACE A SON DESTIN AUTEUR : Speedy E-MAIL : 

SPOILER : j'ai fait cette histoire après la sortie du quatrième tome

DISCLAMER : rien à moi, tout à Rowling ( sauf les idées)

RESUME : ce qui menace Harry cette fois, c'est lui-même…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard pour diffuser cette histoire, mais avant, j'avais pas d'adresse e-mail. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas une bonne excuse, mais j'ai que ça, dsl…En tout cas, ne jugez pas trop vite mais n'hésitez pas à me reviewer qd même ! Ah oui, autre chose, ne me frappez pas mais, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'histoire à cause du cinquième tome…pardon…mais si mon histoire vous plaît, j'essaierais de la continuer, promis. D'accord ? D'ici là, bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, m'écrivent, m'encouragent ou me donnent leurs avis sur ce que je rédige ; ça aide. Je sais, je ne le dis pas souvent, mais merci encore de suivre mes histoires.

Si par hasard **le lecteur fou** passe par ici, je lui signale que j'ai répondu à sa question dans ma biographie.

8) L'attaque de Voldemort.

Pendant quelques instants, une sorte de torpeur, même d'effroi, semblait habiter les deux sorciers par terre, près du lac. Rogue s'était assis, fixant sans expression un point imaginaire en face de lui. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves et professeurs étaient, pour la plupart, à la merci de l'affolement, de la surprise et bien entendu, de la terreur que pouvait leur inspirer ce crâne immonde, vert et luisant, qui faisait tâche dans ce beau ciel d'automne. Harry revint progressivement à lui et il ne savait combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque. Il venait en quelque sorte de subir un état de choc et son réveil progressif ne lui faisait que retrouver une sensation de peur mêlée de colère, qui ne demandaient plus qu'à éclater.

**POURQUOI ! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas lâché ! **Enragea soudainement l'apprenti, ramenant brutalement à la réalité l'homme à côté de lui.

**Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, Potter,** postillonna le professeur, **je vous aurez laissé vous et votre arrogance depuis longtemps à la merci de ce monstre !…Mais le respect que m'inspire le professeur Dumbledore m'interdit de vous permettre de vous faire tuer…**

**Ce sont mes amis ! Il était de mon devoir de les aider et il était du vôtre de les surveiller et les protéger…A moins que…vous soyez toujours à Son service…**Dit Harry sur un ton de défi après s'être relevé, imité plus péniblement par Severus.

**Je peux vous assurer que votre insolence vous sera très cher payée…**Répondit avec une tranquillité déroutante l'homme, courbé par la fatigue. **Vous vous croyez supérieur parce que vous avez survécu, grâce à votre mère, il faut le rappeler…Le **_**Survivant**_**…Sans elle vous seriez déjà mort et enterré…Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé, M. Potter, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer votre famille, mais pourquoi, étrangement, il ne désirait pas tuer Lily Potter ?**

Harry resta interloqué par cette remarque.

**Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?…**

**Il y a bien des mystères qui entourent votre vie**, continua mystérieusement Rogue avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage crispé par tout ce qu'il avait du endurer. **Un grand voile recouvre l'histoire de votre famille, et vous êtes encore bien loin de tout découvrir à propos de Lily et James Potter, les **_**martyrs**_**…**

**Qu'est-ce que mes parents vous ont fait pour que vous les haïssiez à ce point ?**

Mais il n'entendit jamais la réponse car juste à cet instant, Harry sentit un froid intense pénétrer insidieusement son corps.

**Non…**Murmura Severus, son regard exprimant à présent la peur et le dégoût.

**Les Détraqueurs…**comprit alors Harry. **Professeur, ma baguette ! **Pensa-t-il subitement.

**Quoi ?…Oui…euh…Non ! Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour m'attaquer derrière mon dos.**

**Professeur !** Insista le garçon, empreint de colère et d'indignation. **Il faut bien que je me défende !**

Alors que Rogue accédait avec méfiance à sa requête, Harry essayait d'analyser le plus rapidement possible la situation. Une dizaine de Détraqueurs, accompagnés de nombreux Mangemorts cagoulés, étaient sortis des bosquets. Mais l'ensemble des enseignants semblait avoir été averti de l'attaque et ils formaient de petits groupes tout autour du château. Hagrid s'occupait de la sécurité des élèves en les obligeant, pour certains, à entrer dans Poudlard. Tous les préfets étaient prêts à combattre, sauf…Hermione. Cette pensée réconforta d'autant plus Harry sur son idée de partir aider Dumbledore qui dirigeait d'une main de maître les manœuvres de défense. Mais le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par quelque chose qui venait de voler au dessus de lui. Il leva alors la tête et aperçut le tapis volant dirigé par…Harry regarda une seconde fois pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait vu…Ulysse Freeland…

**Attention,** s'écria Rogue en le tirant vers le sol.

Harry regarda le ciel pour déterminer ce qui venant de lui frôler le crâne. A sa grande stupéfaction, c'était d'affreuses femmes ailées et fétides, des…

**Harpies….**confirma le professeur avant de tourner son regard vers le garçon. **Ecoutez moi bien Potter : à l'instant même où nous parlons, vous devriez être bien à l'abri dans le château avec vos camarades mais à cause de votre **_**bêtise**_**, vous vous trouvez dans une situation comme d'habitude dangereuse. Je vous conseille donc fortement de rester près de moi pour que je puisse vous protéger.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !** Se borna l'apprenti, essayant de couvrir les cris assourdissants des harpies.

**Ne soyez pas têtu Potter, ou je devrais sévir…**Dit-il en lui montrant sa baguette.

Les sorts et des cris commencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés. Bien qu'inférieurs en nombre, les partisans de Voldemort semblaient bien mieux résister aux attaques que les professeurs. La bataille faisait rage. Seuls les adultes s'occupaient des Détraqueurs car ils étaient les seuls à savoir parfaitement faire apparaître un Patronus. Harry observait la scène, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Pendant un instant, il vit des Mangemorts entraîner trois préfets vers les sous bois et voulut avertir Rogue mais il reçut un grand coup sur le haut du crâne qui l'abasourdit quelques secondes. L'adolescent s'aperçut alors que du sang coulait sur sa joue droite. Une harpie venait de le griffer et elle revenait à la charge. Harry leva sa baguette et cria _« Stupéfix_ » mais le sort sembla absorbé par la créature, sans pour autant agir. Son professeur lança un « _Impedimenta_ » mais comme le précédent, il ne procura pas l'effet escompté. En plus de cette harpie qui ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquilles, celle-ci avait attiré l'attention de quatre Détraqueurs et d'un Mangemort. Son professeur semblait s'en être aussi aperçu et ne paraissait pas plus assuré que Harry. Tous deux furent tout à coup touchés par un « _Expelliarmus_ » qui projeta la baguette de Rogue et celle de l'apprenti, pourtant fermement tenue dans ses mains, à plus de trois mètres plus loin. Le garçon sentait la peur monter en lui car les Détraqueurs approchaient de plus en plus et le froid accompagné du désespoir qu'ils engendraient devenait insupportable. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry, bien qu'aveuglé par une sorte de brouillard blanc enveloppant son esprit et ayant un fort bourdonnement dans les oreilles, pouvait entendre l'affreux souffle roque de ces monstres.

**Potter…essayez de penser…à quelque chose d'agréable…**Comprit le garçon, avant de distinguer son professeur, accroupis sur le sol et luttant contre la souffrance physique et morale qui semblait l'habiter.

Harry avait beau combattre de toutes les forces qu'ils pouvaient encore lui rester, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un souvenir agréable. Ses deux dernières années avaient plutôt apporté à l'adolescent un lot de déceptions et de peine. La dernière pensée joyeuse qu'il avait eu datait de sa réconciliation avec Ron lors du Tournoi. Mais cette image se rattachait forcément aux épreuves et donc à Cédric… Des paroles résonnèrent alors dans son esprit :

_**Tue-le**__ordonnait une voix suraiguëPuis, une autre voix intervint, celle qui prononça les mots de mort :_

_**Avada Kedavra !**_

**Non…non…**Se plaignit inconsciemment Harry, pris par une sorte de fièvre provoquée par la présence de Détraqueurs, de plus en plus proches.

Harry s'aperçut vaguement que quelqu'un se saisissait de son visage. L'apprenti se débattit faiblement, étant presque paralysé, mais toujours conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait distinctement le souffle sur sa figure, de plus en plus présent, indiquant que cette créature approchait son « gouffre »qui lui servait de bouche, de plus en plus près. Il fallait agir et vite. Mais le garçon fut de nouveau immobilisé par de nouvelles voix s'insinuant dans son esprit :

_**Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…**_

_Quelqu'un trébuche…Une porte s'ouvre dans un claquement…Un rire suraigu…_

_**Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…**_

_Plus rien pendant quelques secondes à par les sanglots de sa mère._

_**Ce que je voudrais ?Tu m'as offert naïvement ce que je souhaitais…Et maintenant je viens récupérer mon bien.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Pousse-toi idiote, allez, pousse-toi…**_

_**C'est trop tard ! Il est immunisé ! Il vous tuera, Vous et vos partisans !**_

_**Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser de lui…**_

Un nouvel instant de répit. Alors que Harry sombrait dans une sorte de coma, résigné, croyant que ce supplice était fini, une voix cria dans son esprit :

_**REVEILLE-TOI ! J'ai encore besoin de tes services !**_

Le garçon sentit alors comme un énorme flux d'énergie et de magie, provenant du plus profond de lui-même, refaire surface. C'était une puissance extraordinaire, jusqu'alors insoupçonnée qui se déversait dans tout son corps. Harry eut un léger sourire en pensant à tout ce pouvoir. Il savait qu'il était plus fort que son adversaire, il pouvait à présent agir. Sans prévenir, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, plein de confiance. Le Détraqueur, près à donner la mort à un jeune homme qui, il y avait juste un instant, était quasiment inconscient, fut surpris par cette réaction inattendue. L'apprenti crut même lire pendant quelques secondes, une sorte de peur sur le « visage » de la créature, avant que cette dernière resserre son étreinte et tente de lui infliger le baiser. Mais Harry, maintenant revigoré, ne comptait plus se laisser faire. Il se débattit avec une telle énergie qu'il lui sembla presque facile de se débarrasser du monstre. Le Détraqueur qui s'occupait de Rogue lâcha sa victime, comme s'il pouvait sentir à présent que le garçon debout en face d'eux était de taille à les affronter. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul : deux autres Détraqueurs et un Mangemort s'était joint à eux.

**Alors morveux, prêt à te battre contre les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?** Entendit le jeune sorcier, malgré le cahot qui les entourait.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait trouvé subitement une grande confiance en lui et cette situation l'amusait et l'excitait à la fois. Son attitude sembla désarçonner le Mangemort. Mais c'est alors que Harry eut la sensation de ne plus être lui-même car il s'entendit répondre :

**Soit respectueux envers ton nouveau maître,** avant de jeter un sort avec ses mains, si puissant, qu'il projeta les cinq partisans de Voldemort à terre, inanimés.

C'est à cet instant là que Harry sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner, ses jambes flanchèrent, son cerveau fut enveloppé petit à petit d'un brouillard noir, avant de tomber sur le sol, inconscient.

**Comment va le professeur Rogue ?**

**Il est très faible, affamé et a certainement subi de nombreuses tortures…Mais avec mes soins et beaucoup de repos, il devrait être debout à nouveau dans approximativement une semaine.**

Harry venait de sortir de son sommeil forcé. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il s'évanouisse mais il se sentait faible et avait une forte migraine qui lui conseillait de garder les yeux fermés. Cependant il pouvait suivre la conversation entre ce qu'il imaginait être le directeur et Mme Pomfresh, sans signaler sa présence.

**Et Harry ?**

**Il est faible mais rien de grave.**

Après un instant de silence, l'infirmière interrogea Dumbledore d'un ton inquiet.

**Comment se peut-il qu'ils aient réussi à se débarrasser de quatre Détraqueurs et un Mangemort à eux seuls ?**

**Je n'en sais rien Pompom. La seule chose que j'ai pu distinguer d'où j'étais fut une intense lumière bleue qui projeta les partisans de Voldemort au loin et Harry tomber ensuite, évanouis.**

Une lumière bleue…Il se rappelait de celle-ci. Oui ! Ca y est ! Il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé mais…Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était lui qui avait jeté ce sort et sans sa baguette ! Et cette voix_…« REVEILLE-TOI ! J'ai encore besoin de tes services._ ». Il connaissait cette voix suraiguë, celle qu'il entendait quand il rêvait du soir où ses parents avaient été tués, c'était…Voldemort !

**Une lumière bleue ?** Questionna Pomfresh. **Mais qui Albus ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…**

**Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti avec les deux jeunes Gryffondors. Et puis, pourquoi tuer ses disciples alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de capturer un traître et son ennemi numéro un.**

Pourtant, Harry était persuadé que c'était Voldemort qui l'avait réveillé et qui lui avait fourni tant d'énergie. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé et laisser tuer…Tuer ? Harry avait tué ! Il venait d'enlever la vie à des Détraqueurs mais aussi à un Mangemort, un être humain…L'adolescent avait envie de vomir. Même s'il était son ennemi, il ne méritait pas la mort. Le pire, c'était qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'à l'instant où il avait jeté le sort, il avait aimé ça. Harry se dégoûtait lui-même, il ne valait pas mieux que le meurtrier de ses parents…

**Mais alors, qui ? **Demanda une nouvelle fois l'infirmière.

**Ce n'est pas Severus qui l'a envoyé, c'est certain, puisqu'il était déjà inconscient. Il ne reste plus que…**

**Harry ?** S'étonna la femme**. C'est impossible Albus. Un sort si puissant et sans baguette, puisque celle-ci a été retrouvée dans l'herbes à quelques mètres d'eux, c'est insensé, voyons. Il faudrait être très puissant et initié à la magie noire.**

**Je sais Pompom, je sais…Mais Harry est le dernier à être resté debout et la puissance du sort envoyé expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il est tombé évanoui. Cela m'inquiète…**

**Et, ce ne pourrait pas être un des trois Aurors qui nous ont rejoint un peu après ?** Dit-elle avec espoir.

**Peut-être, **répondit le directeur d'un ton peu convaincu.

**A propos Albus, est-il vrai que le ministère a été également assailli par de nombreux partisans de vous-savez-qui ?**

**J'ai bien peur que oui ma chère,** dit-il dans un soupir. **C'est un jour bien triste, **continua-t-il faiblement**. Nous avons perdus trois de nos élèves et de nombreux employés du ministère sont morts ou blessés à l'heure qu'il est. **

**J'ai entendu dire que Arthur et Percy Weasley avaient été touchés.**

**En effet**, confirma Dumbledore d'une voix triste et fatiguée. **Arthur est dans le coma** **Percy est blessé, sans compter l'enlèvement du jeune Ronald. J'enverrais une lettre de soutien à Molly Weasley, pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Excusez moi Pompom, mais il faut à présent que je rencontre les parents de nos feu trois élèves et que je leur présente mes condoléances.**

Harry entendit le directeur s'éloigner à grands pas. Mais le silence ne s'installa pas ensuite car d'après ce que le jeune homme pouvait distinguer, il y avait de nombreux blessés. Des murmures, des gémissements, des pleurs, provenaient de tous côtés. Harry pensa soudainement à la famille Weasley. Il était si triste pour eux. Ils représentaient sa famille adoptive en quelque sorte. Pauvre Mme Weasley, comment allait-elle réagir aux nouvelles ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? Où étaient-ils en ce moment ? Voldemort était-il entrain de leur faire du mal ? Non, il ne les laisserait pas tomber. Il allait voir immédiatement Dumbledore pour proposer son aide pour les recherches. Avec précaution, il ouvrit les yeux et fut témoin d'un spectacle affligeant. Toute la pièce était remplie de blessés, élèves qui avaient du sans autorisation se joindre à la bataille et professeurs. Des brancards de fortunes flottaient dans l'air, et Harry distingua au fond de la pièce Hagrid, se faisant soigner le bras par l'infirmière qui ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête. Mais l'adolescent n'avait encore rien vu. Harry, en bougeant, s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas seul allongé sur le lit. Lorsque le garçon posa les yeux sur le visage de la personne, il comprit tout de suite que le jeune homme à côté de lui était mort. Il le fixa, sachant que c'était un des préfets qu'il avait vu être entraîné par des Mangemorts et qu'il n'avait pas aidé, trop occupé à observer les Harpies. Il était horrifié par cette vision. Il était si pâle, son corps si raide, ses poignets avaient des marques. Harry avait des nausées et sa vue commençait à être brouillée par des larmes. Dans sa tête, une voix lui répétait sans cesse « Tu n'es qu'un assassin, tu as tué un homme et ces trois autres élèves parce que tu ne les as pas aidé quand tu le pouvais, comme pour Cédric…»

**NON ! Non ! Cédric ! Je ne voulais pas ! je ne voulais pas ça !…**Cria soudain le garçon.

Harry s'était tant éloigné du corps qu'il était tombé du lit, affolé, désorienté. Il s'était plaqué et recroquevillé contre le mur, fixant le garçon inanimé et répétant d'un air effrayé, en se balançant nerveusement qu'il n'avait voulu la mort de personne.

**Harry, calme-toi ! **Le secoua Hagrid. **Harry ! Tu m'entends mon garçon ?**

**Je ne le voulais pas Hagrid…je vous le jure…**Répondit l'adolescent toujours aussi terrorisé.

**Faites-lui boire cette potion, ça le calmera,** dit la voix de Pomfresh.

Harry avala le remède sans trop résister, le regard toujours tourné vers le lit, puis, il se sentit tout doucement partir, les visages inquiets de Hagrid et de l'infirmière devinrent flous puis disparurent totalement, ainsi que toutes ses pensées.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque et les recherches pour retrouver les deux enfants disparus restaient vaines. Harry avait proposé son aide à maintes reprises, mais Dumbledore avait insisté pour que celui-ci continue ses études le plus normalement et sérieusement possible. Rogue avait enfin obtenu, bien que provisoirement, son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tant réclamé. Les journaux n'avaient cessés de parler des événements s'étant produits à Poudlard mais aussi au Ministère. Fudge avait finalement admis dans un article qu'il était « _possible que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit effectivement de retour_ ». Harry avait envoyé une lettre de réconfort à Molly ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir des nouvelles sur le père et le frère de Ron ; malheureusement, même si Percy s'en était seulement tiré avec un bras cassé et un gros coup sur la tête, il n'en était pas de même pour M. Weasley qui lui était toujours dans le coma. Les médicomages affirmaient avec inquiétude que si Arthur ne se réveillait pas avant deux mois, il était possible que plus jamais il ne le fasse. Cette nouvelle avait bien entendu désolé Harry et naturellement effondré Mme Weasley ainsi que sa fille Ginny, et les jumeaux que le jeune homme tentait de consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cela dit, le doute et la peine s'étaient emparés d'eux. Le garçon n'allait qu'une fois sur deux en cours, malgré les avertissements du Directeur et même une punition de nettoyage avec Argus Rusard. Il empruntait sans permission des livres à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile pour retrouver ses deux amis, et allait se cacher, la cape de son père sur le dos, dans la cabane de Hagrid, ce dernier lui donnant même un coup de main parfois. Bien que le demi géant soit aussi triste que Harry de la disparition des deux Gryffondor, il sermonnait l'adolescent pour l'obliger à retourner en cours, mais Harry trouvait toujours une bonne raison qui le déculpabilisait un temps soit peu. Mais ce jour-là, Hagrid avait tant insisté que le garçon avait cédé à sa demande, laissant à contre cœur sa lecture du livre « _Sorts et potions de détection_ ». Le géant avait accepté de faire un mot pour le professeur Trelawney justifiant son quart d'heure de retard. Quand le garçon, après avoir toqué, pénétra dans la classe, un grand silence s'établit. Le professeur ne parut pas surprise par l'arrivée soudaine d'un élève ayant raté tous les cours depuis l'attaque, ce qui surpris Harry. Après avoir guidé l'apprenti vers un fauteuil près de Neville, elle marmonna seulement un « je vous l'avais dit » à Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

La leçon porta sur la lecture des présages dans les entrailles de poulets. L'heure sembla une véritable éternité et calvaire pour Harry, non seulement parce que comme d'habitude, Trelawney lui prévoyait une mort certaine, mais parce qu'elle lui avait donné comme partenaire Neville qui tombait dans les pommes dès qu'il devait à son tour mettre les mains dans les boyaux de l'animal, ce qui était dégoûtant, il fallait l'avouer. Certainement pour punition de ne pas être venu en classe depuis deux semaines, la femme l'obligea après le départ de l'ensemble de ses camarades de nettoyer la salle. Alors qu'il frottait avec dégoût et colère une table engluée de tâches de sang et de plumes de poules, Harry entendit son professeur tomber tout à coup de tout son poids au fond de la pièce, dans le noir.

**Professeur !** Se précipita le jeune sorcier.

Arrivé à son niveau, il la retourna, dos au sol. Mais quand il la secoua pour la ranimer, celle-ci ouvrit tout à coup des yeux ronds. Surpris Harry la lâcha et se redressa pour reculer.

_**Harry Potter, il faut que tu saches à présent…**_

**Que je sache ?** Répéta avec inquiétude le garçon. **Que je sache quoi ? Et d'abord, qui êtes vous ? Libérez mon professeur !**

_**Doucement mon garçon, une chose à la fois…**_continua l'étrange voix_. **Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor et je viens t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir. Je viens t'apprendre ce qui a été dis sur toi dans le passé concernant ton destin…**_

**Mon destin ?** **Mais comment me connaissez-vous ? Vous êtes mort depuis des années.**

_**Je suis peut-être mort physiquement mais je vis toujours au travers de mon héritier. Une prophétie a été prononcée à propos de toi il y a déjà un siècle, le savais-tu ?**_

**Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé…Tout à été effacé.**

_**Non, rien n'a été effacé, Harry, car rien n'a jamais été rédigé. Moi seul, avec les autres fondateurs de cette école ainsi que leurs descendants connaissons cette prophétie, celle du** **Survivant, autrement dit, de toi, je me trompe ?**_ L'interrogea la voix.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, trop impressionné pour continuer à parler.

_**Laisse-moi te réciter cette prophétie, qui est une mise en garde pour ton avenir, alors écoute attentivement :**_

_**Dans des années naîtra l'enfant qui nous sauvera ou qui nous fera périr tous. Issu de parents aimants, il sera bon. Mais le jour viendra où l'ennemi de sa famille tuera ses proches. Placé parmi les sangs non magiques, il n'apprendra sa véritable identité qu'à son entrée à l'école de magie. Mais le « Survivant » ne sera pas au bout de ses périples : là-bas, maintes fois, il affrontera des dangers mortels avec courage et foi en le Bien, luttant contre son ennemi faible, ignorant encore une partie de ses origines. Mais le jour viendra où son père renaîtra avec toute sa puissance grâce à sa famille passée et future. Il recherchera son fils pour le convaincre de reprendre son flambeau. Mais l'élu ne saura quoi faire car il est l'incarnation du Bien et du Mal à la fois ; il est celui qui oscillera entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres et son choix seul déterminera l'avenir de ses semblables, car il détient les pouvoirs de ses pères. Si le fils ne tue pas le père, ce sera le père qui tuera le fils et tout sera perdu. Telle est la prophétie du Survivant…**_

**Mon père…va renaître ?** Hésita-t-il, abasourdi. **Comment ! Quand ?**

_**Je ne peux te répondre…**_

**Pourquoi dois-je le tuer ? C'est mon père !** S'écria soudain Harry.

_**Il faut que tu fasses le bon choix.**_

**Mais, dans votre prophétie, vous me dites qu'il faut que je tue mon père sinon tout sera perdu ! Qu'est-ce qui sera perdu ? Mon père n'est pas mauvais, vous devez le savoir !**

_**Je ne peux te répondre, **_**répéta la voix****_. Tu dois accomplir ton destin tout seul et découvrir par toi même ce qui t'attend…_**

**Alors, pourquoi êtes vous venu ! **S'énerva le garçon. **Vous m'annoncez que je dois assassiner mon père et je n'en connais****même pas les raisons ! Comment vais-je savoir ce que je dois faire puisque je suis « l'enfant qui oscillera entre le Bien et le Mal » ? Pourquoi vous être déplacé jusqu'ici si vous ne me répondez pas, ne me guidez pas !**

_**Je ne suis là que pour t'avertir d'un danger Harry, comme je l'ai fait il y a deux ans…Et aujourd'hui, il est grand.**_

**C'était vous pour Voldemort…**S'étonna l'adolescent en repensant à sa troisième année.

_**Oui, je t'ai prévenu qu'il reviendrait…Les seules choses que je peux te dire aujourd'hui sont que surtout, pour les prochains événements à venir, écoute attentivement ce que te dit ton cœur et retrouve mon héritier, cela t'aidera peut-être à faire tes choix…**_

**Votre héritier…Attendez !** S'écria le jeune homme, s'apercevant que l'esprit du magicien allait s'évaporer, **puis-je vous demander…**il hésita…**mes amis sont-ils encore en vie ?**

_**Je suis désolé Harry Potter, mais je dois partir…**_

**Revenez, s'il vous plaît !** Cria désespérément le garçon en s'approchant davantage.

**Je suis là Potter, ne vous en faîtes pas et je vous ai à l'œil, mais…qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?…Potter poussez-vous et aidez moi à me relever voyons !**

Le professeur Trelawney était de retour. Harry s'écarta et l'aida à se remettre debout.

**Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

**Vous…**

Harry hésita et décida de ne rien dire au sujet de Godric Gryffondor. De toute façon, elle ne le croirait pas.

**Vous êtes tombée évanouie** (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux) **et j'ai essayé de vous ranimer.**

**Ah bon ? C'est très étrange, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte…Je dois trop me concentrer psychiquement, mon Troisième Oeil me demande beaucoup d'énergie…**Dit-elle pour elle-même**. Bon, très bien Potter, je vous laisse partir, votre corvée est terminée.**

Harry s'éloigna de la classe encore plus déconcerté et frustré qu'il l'était depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Comment son père pouvait-il bien revenir à la vie ? Peut-être que les sorciers avaient trouvé un moyen de ressusciter les morts ? Non, si cela avait excité, ou avait été découvert, tout le monde l'aurait su. Alors comment ? Il ne savait pas en fait s'il était réellement ravi de cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que ses parents renaissent, qu'il les retrouve enfin mais combien de temps devrait-il attendre ? Y aurait-il un signe avant coureur ? Et pourquoi Gryffondor était venu lui envoyer ce message ? Pourquoi Harry aurait-il envie de tuer son père ou inversement ? Harry avait mal au crâne de tant se questionner. Pendant tout le reste de la journée et sous les conseils de Hagrid, Harry alla à tous les cours où il fut acceuilli avec plus ou moins de reproches. Il reçut comme il s'y attendait trois heures de retenues : une de Mc Gonagall et deux inévitablement de Rogue à la fois pour son absence mais aussi pour avoir « insulté Mr Malefoy » qui venait de lui jeter une grenouille à la figure. Il dut donc ce soir là nettoyer à lui tout seul la salle des Trophées et toutes les armures du château, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire car ces dernières ne cessaient de bouger et de rire sous le passage du chiffon qui les chatouillait. A minuit, Harry avait enfin terminé et tomba exténué sur son lit, son esprit encore ampli de toutes les réflexions qu'il avait pu retourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête pendant ces trois dernières heures. Cette histoire d'héritier le chagrinait aussi. Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi le descendant de Gryffondor pourrait l'aider, le guider dans ses choix. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. La fatigue était trop forte et elle l'emporta dans un rêve étrange.

Harry sillonnait un long couloir obscur, paraissant appartenir à une vieille batisse, une sorte de château abandonné. Au fond de ce tunnel, le garçon pouvait distinguer une porte en bois. Tout autour de lui, des cris de douleurs, des pleurs, des plaintes qui lui glaçaient le sang fusaient, traversant les épais murs humides autant que le cœur du jeune homme.

_**Harry…**_

Une voix effrayante venait de le nommer. Le garçon chercha d'où pouvait provenir ce son mais il entendit de nouveau la voix, lointaine.

_**Harry, approche…**_

Cet appel semblait prendre sa source dans son esprit, comme une pensée. Pourtant, il pouvait l'entendre raisonner contre les vieilles pierres du couloir. Tout à coup, poussé par une force invisible, Harry s'approcha lentement, comme s'il flottait, de la porte en face de lui. Une lumière aveuglante qui transperçait l'obscurité au travers des moindres interstices, illuminait l'intérieur de cette pièce mystérieusement close. Puis sans prévenir, alors que l'adolescent arrivait à destination, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, éblouissant le jeune homme qui du se cacher les yeux de la luminosité. Harry avança prudemment et la lumière disparut dès qu'il franchit le montant. Il découvrit avec de plus en plus d'appréhension un cachot lugubre, éclairé par la faible lueur de deux torches suspendues à des murs moisis. Il entendit alors un bruit de chaîne sur sa droite, mais ne distinguait pas quelle en était l'origine, l'emplacement étant trop sombre. Il prit sa baguette, exécuta un « lumos » et s'approcha silencieusement de l'endroit. Il tendit alors sa baguette vers l'avant et ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia. Enchaînés au mur, Ron et Hermione gisaient, sales, maigres et épuisés. Mais alors qu'il allait se précipiter pour les aider, le « pop » caractéristique d'une transplanation résonna dans cette pièce devenue suffoquante. A la lueur de la flamme, Harry entr'aperçut le visage qui hantait ses nuits depuis la mort de Cédric, celui de Lord Voldemort. Harry se figea, baguette à présent dirigée vers l'être à tête de serpent. La créature grimaça un sourire en le voyant, ce qui glaça le sang du garçon. Malgré cela, c'est Harry qui brisa le silence morbide qui s'était installé :

**Que leur avez vous fait ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée qui trahissait son angoisse.

Le monstre sourit de plus belle, tout en s'abstenant de répondre.

**Libérez les,** ordonna Harry avec un peu plus d'assurance.

**Vas y, ne te gêne pas…**Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'adolescent ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui venait de lui être accordé. Hésitant, le regard et la baguette toujours fixés sur son ennemi, Harry avança prudemment vers les prisonniers. Il s'accroupit et les appela :

**Ron, Hermione, vous m'entendez ?**

Mais aucun des deux jeunes gens ne réagit.

**Ron, Hermione, répondez-moi !** Répéta le garçon.

Toujours rien. Il fixa son adversaire.

**Vous les avez tuer.. ?** Demanda-t-il avec une grande appréhension.

Voldemort fit non de la tête, toujours un « grand sourire aux lèvres ». Non, ils n'étaient pas morts car ils respiraient.

**Vous les avez endormis ? Assommés ?**

Le Mage noir répéta le mouvement de la tête.

**Alors quoi !** S'impatienta le garçon.

Mais la créature resta muette. Harry se retourna vers ses amis et murmura :

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous libérer.**

Il dirigea sa baguette vers les chaînes et prononça « _Liberato_ ». Mais rien ne se détacha, aucun maillon n'avait été endommagé. « _Liberato !_ » répéta le garçon mais rien ne changea. Harry entendit le rire de Voldemort derrière lui. Il décida d'essayer de les détacher à la façon moldu , mais quand il voulut se saisir des liens emprisonnant ses amis, il passa au travers et se cogna au mur. Le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmenta de volume. L'adolescent se releva péniblement, incrédule. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur la jambe de Ron mais sa main traversa le corps de son ami. Une terreur emplit tout à coup l'esprit du jeune apprenti. Etait-il mort, était-il un fantôme ? Les rires de Voldemort cessèrent.

**Tu ne peux pas les libérer, Harry Potter. Tu n'es ici que grâce à ma volonté, spectateur d'un de tes cauchemars. Mais attention, ce que tu vois est réel, et moi aussi. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un esprit que j'ai amené jusqu'ici.**

Harry regarda tour à tour Voldemort, Ron et Hermione. Il était impuissant.

**Pourquoi m'avoir amené dans ce cachot ? Que me voulez-vous ?**

**Si tu es ici, c'est pour que tu saches que je ne te mens pas au sujet de tes petits camarades. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. En échange de tes amis, je veux que tu te livres à moi.**

**Vous êtes complètement fou…**

**Merci pour le compliment. Que décides-tu ?**

**Attendez,** réfléchit Harry**. Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ?**

**C'est simple. Je libérerai devant tes yeux tes camarades et les renverrai à Pré-au-Lard.**

**C'est hors de question, je ne vous crois pas,** répondit-il avec colère.

**Très bien, **dit tranquillement le Mage Noir. **Regarde ce qui arrive, lorsque l'on s'oppose à ma volonté.**

Il se tourna alors vers Ron et une main invisible le saisit par la gorge. Le rouquin se réveilla en sursaut, un peur immense l'envahissant, alors que la poigne de la créature serrait de plus en plus son cou. Hermione s'était également ressaisis et pleurait en suppliant Voldemort de s'arrêter.

**NON ! Arrêtez !** Cria Harry.

A cette interpellation, Voldemort desserra petit à petit son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher le cou de son prisonnier qui suffoquait.

**Très bien**, se résigna Harry, ne supportant pas cette vision. **J'accepte…**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna enfin de Ron, soulageant quelque peu le jeune apprenti.

**Sage décision. Te voilà enfin raisonnable…Voilà ce que tu devras faire : tu devras venir cette nuit, tout seul, c'est mon dernier délais. Il y a dans la Forêt Interdite un Porte au Loin** **en forme de bouteille de soda à ta disposition. Si quelqu'un t'accompagne ou que tu viennes au rendez-vous après le lever du jour, ils mourront…**

Harry acquiesça en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, il le savait.

**Maintenant, je te laisse revenir à la réalité mais un dernier petit conseil… Ne raconte à personne ce que tu comptes faire, premièrement parce qu'ils pourront mettre ta dernière chance de sauver tes amis en défaut, et deuxièmement parce que tous t'empêcheront de le faire tout simplement parce que ta vie compte plus que n'importe laquelle à leurs yeux. Que même toi, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.**

Harry fut surpris par cette remarque, mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de méditer dessus car en moins de quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans son lit, trempé de sueurs froides.

A suivre… 


	9. note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteure :

Me revoilà pour un petit message, mais malheureusement pour une plus ou moins mauvaise nouvelle (tout dépend du point de vue…) :

Je ne vais pas diffuser avant longtemps la suite de cette fic….

Non parce que je ne sais pas où elle va me conduire (j'ai écris la moitié du prochain chapitre et même quelques extraits clés des 7 prochains). Mais parce que, comme vous le savez, je l'ai commencé il y a un moment déjà ( fin du livre 4) et je préfère attendre la sortie du tome 7 pour la finir. De plus, j'ai entamé une nouvelle histoire (ou plutôt plusieurs petits morceaux…) qui me demandent, l'air de rien, beaucoup de réflexions et de temps. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle est en plusieurs parties selon l'ordre suivant :

**_« Au delà des mots » :_ **Devrait-il encore tuer pour entretenir un espoir aussi mince ? Quelle était donc la différence entre ce qu'il était jadis et ce qu'il est sensé être aujourd'hui ? POV Rogue.

**_« Alone/Seul » :_** Le destin est un fait inéluctable. Peu importe la force avec laquelle on souhaite le fuir, il nous rattrape toujours et nous punit bien trop durement d'avoir voulu lui échapper…POV Harry.

**_« Celui qu'ils haïssent tous »_** : « c'est un devoir quotidien ; un costume qu'il faut mettre ; pour un rôle qui mène à rien ; mais faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre, jusqu'à la fin ? » Le Roi Soleil. POV Rogue.

**_« Pardon »_** : ou retour aux sources. POV Harry.

**_« Dans son ombre »_** : Les erreurs du passé nous rattrapent toujours. POV Rogue.

**_« Dissimulations »_** : La quête qui lui incombe commence. Mais en sortira-t-il indemne ? POV omniscient ; POV Harry.

**_« Fardeau »_** : à venir prochainement (je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire…) : POV omniscient ; POV Rogue.

Le prochain chapitre de « Harry Potter face à son destin » quand à lui s'intitulera « Otage » : afin de sauver ses amis, Harry est prêt à tout, même à supporter la torture.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, mais mon petit cerveau ne me permet pas de me concentrer sur 2 fictions en même temps…

Pour ceux qui veulent être avertis des nouvelles diffusions concernant mon histoire, ils ont le choix entre demander au site de leur envoyer un avertissement, ou me laisser leur e-mail.

A la prochaine !

Speedy.


End file.
